Le déchirement d'un adieu et autres textes courts
by Azilia07
Summary: Recueil de textes de moins de 1000 mots. Ficlets, drabbles et autres textes courts. Thèmes et personnages variés : çà va de l'humour à l'angst, du pur historique au random.
1. Le déchirement d'un adieu

**Situation :** La fic se situe durant le Traité de Paris de 1763, traité qui mit fin à la guerre de Sept Ans qui opposa la France à l'Angleterre. En échange d'une paix entre les deux pays, la France doit donner le Canada à l'Angleterre. En version Hetalia, cela aurait pu donner une partage de garde d'enfants entre parents divorcés.

**Disclaimer :** Le manga et ses personnages sont de la propriété de leur auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Il avait perdu. L'avocat s'était déjà retiré, ne voulant pas rester davantage sous l'emprise de la honte de ne pas avoir sauvé son client. Francis n'avait pas bougé depuis que le jugement était tombé. Il avait déjà perdu la guerre, courbé l'échine devant Arthur. Et voilà que celui-ci lui retirait ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux, sans le moindre scrupule. Il avait déjà perdu des dizaines de fois contre le britannique, il s'y était même habitué se disant que c'était de cette façon que, de l'autre côté de la Manche, on exprimait son affection envers quelqu'un. Mais ce qu'Arthur venait de commettre, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. S'il lui avait arraché le coeur pour le piétiner sous sa botte, sa douleur aurait été bien plus supportable.

Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant ce britannique qui en profiterait pour se moquer de sa faiblesse. Mais lui au moins il avait des sentiments ! Lui il savait ce que c'était que d'aimer, et la douleur que pouvait provoquer une séparation. Refoulant ses larmes Francis se tourna vers ce petit être qui lui manquait déjà. Le garçon le fixait de ses immenses yeux bleus, ne comprenant pas la tragédie qui venait de se jouer. Dire qu'il ne verrait plus ce regard plein de naïveté se poser sur lui, qu'il n'apercevrait plus ce visage sourire, barbouillé de crème quand il essayait de lui apprendre la cuisine. C'était si cruel de lui retirer cet enfant de sa vie.

- Matthew, on rentre à la maison.

Le ton d'Arthur sonnait comme un ordre. Alfred accroché à une de ses mains, il tendait celle qu'il avait encore de libre vers Matthew. Ce dernier regardait tour à tour ses deux parents; Francis gardait la tête baissé, tâchant de ne pas craquer avant qu'ils soient tous partis. Ah il était beau l'ancien révolutionnaire à ne plus savoir tenir tête devant son ennemi le plus ancien !

Voyant que Francis ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'il parte sans lui, Matthew accepta la main d'Arthur qui l'amena avec la satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé son bien. Arrivé à quelques pas des portes de la salle de jugement, des pas précipités se firent entendre. Matthew se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage. Des bras saisirent son petit corps, le soulevant du sol. Son visage se retrouva noyé dans des cheveux blonds dont l'odeur lui manquerait dans quelques temps. Comprenant peut-être inconsciemment toute la tristesse du geste de son " père ", le garçon rendit l'étreinte paternel.

Une main pressa l'épaule du français qui leva la tête. Arthur lui accorda un sourire de pitié, le premier qui le lui avait jamais offert durant leur relation de rivaux. Ce qui n'empêcha son côté cynique de reprendre le dessus.

- Sois bon joueur, Francis. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force pour te rappeler que tu as perdu.

Le français acquiesça sans réelle conviction, reposant son " fils " au sol. Pensant que le petit allait pleurer en comprenant qu'il ne le reverrait plus, le français eut la faiblesse de lui faire une promesse. Une promesse qu'il n'était pas certain lui-même de tenir.

- Je viendrais te voir pour les vacances, d'accord Matthew ? Et prends garde à la cuisine d'Arthur, souffla-t-il d'un ton plus bas, s'il essaye de t'empoisonner, appelle-moi.

Matthew étouffa un rire tandis que le britannique, qui avait tout entendu, eut un reniflement de mépris. Le français ne savait pas apprécier sa gastronomie à sa juste valeur. Reprenant Matthew par la main, Arthur quitta la salle, tirant presque derrière lui le petit canadien qui saluait Francis. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol quand il entendit la porte se refermer à grand fracas. Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol.


	2. Perdus dans les bois

Vu mon importante production dans le fandom Hetalia, j'ai décidé de regrouper dans un même recueil toutes les fanfics n'atteignant pas les 1000 mots. Ce qui inclut donc des ficlets, et peut-être des drabbles. J'ai décidé ce changement pour mieux m'y retrouver (et parce que j'aime pas créer un "document" juste pour un texte court).

**Personnages :** Suède, Danemark  
**Prompt lancé par tipitina :** " - Mange tes mots avant que quelqu'un les entende!"  
**Rating :** PG

* * *

- Mange tes mots avant que quelqu'un les entende, siffla Danemark en direction de celui qui l'accompagnait.

Le conseil était parfaitement inutile. Berwald était connu pour ne pas savoir s'exprimer oralement sans avaler la moitié des sons. Les idées se bousculaient trop rapidement dans sa tête, si bien qu'il voulait arriver à la fin avant même d'avoir commencé son discours. Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules devant les paroles de Niels – prénom humain du Danemark – et oublia son existence comme s'il n'était qu'une mouche voletant autour de lui.

- M'emp'era pas d'p'nser que t'idiot.  
- Penses-le si tu veux, mais cesse de me critiquer à haute voix, ou je te fais bouffer tes mots.  
- P'têtre. Mais y a qu'toi pour nous p'dre dans 'ne forêt d'ton pays.  
- T'as pas compris ? C'est une stratégie. Je t'abandonne dans les bois, et je vais rejoindre ma fidèle voiture pendant que toi, tu crèveras de faim.

Berwald montra ce qu'il tenait au bout de l'index : des clés de voiture qui dansaient autour de son doigt, en cliquetant. Les clés se retrouvèrent dans son poing fermé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour dévoiler des dents ressemblant à des crocs.

- Viens ch'cher.

Niels vit la Suède fuir à travers les arbres, avec le Saint Graal qu'étaient ses clés. Il était temps d'aller déraciner du bois de construction pour les entreprises Ikea.


	3. Comment surprendre l'ennemi

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Himaruya et l'Histoire.  
**Persos : **Pologne, France, Russie.  
**Prompt** : Hetalia - Pologne/France - travestissement - Lors de la Révolution française et du règne de Napoléon, les Polonais furent alliés de ce dernier et le protégèrent lors de sa retraite de la campagne de Russie.  
**Notes** : J'utilise parfois les noms humains. (France = Francis, Pologne = Feliks, Russie = Ivan)

* * *

Il avait été fou de laisser cet homme le guider dans ce désert de glace. La souffrance de l'armée française – de _son _armée – lui tirait des larmes qui gelaient ses paupières. La Russie ne les avait pas détruit, toutefois elle avait envoyé le Général Winter pour les achever. Ils avaient perdus la guerre, et leur honneur. Car quoi de pire pour un empereur et la nation qu'il servait, que de fuir le terrain ? Déclarer forfait. Admettre qu'on n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour avoir raison. C'était décevant.

Francis n'osait même plus regarder ce qui restait de son armée. Ce n'étaient plus que de maigres humains se trainant dans la poudreuse, gémissant de douleur. Il était plus que certain que moins de la moitié de la troupe n'arriverait pas jusqu'aux terres françaises. Chaque homme qui s'écroulait dans la neige était un coup dans le corps de la France.

Une agitation se fit sentir, créant un frisson dans l'échine de Francis qui stoppa son cheval. Parmi le blanc aveuglant, une flamme blonde se dessina tel une bougie qu'on venait d'allumer. Image d'une chaleur que plus aucun d'eux ne ressentait depuis le début de la guerre. Il sentit sans les voir, les regards incrédules des soldats – et celui de Napoléon visé derrière lui – devant la tenue de celui qui les rejoignait, flanqué de ses propres troupes qu'il avait mis au service de la France. Francis s'étonna d'avoir un sourire alors que tant de souffrance sourdait en lui. Jamais, ni lui, ni ses hommes, n'arriveraient à se faire aux esthétiques vestimentaires de la Pologne.

Le cheval de Feliks stoppa devant le sien. Le vent faisait froufrouter les pans de la robe que portait la Pologne aujourd'hui. C'était à se demander comment la Nation pouvait se battre dans une telle tenue. Néanmoins certains secrets valaient d'être conservés sous serrure. S'il n'avait pas connu la véritable identité de la Pologne, Francis aurait peut-être eu une pointe d'attirance pour ce portrait de femme blonde, au visage rougi par le froid, seulement couvert d'un lourd manteau de fourrure comme protection.

- La traversée va être plus ardue que prévue, la Russie nous talonne de près. C'est totalement pas drôle.

Saleté de destin. Réprimant des jurons, la France jeta un regard vers son dirigeant. L'empereur était en proie à une telle réflexion qu'il préfera tourner dos à sa nation, pour ne pas être influencé. Là était le souci d'être nation : on demeurait esclave des décisions de ses dirigeants. Se mordant sa lèvre rendue sèche par le froid, Francis ne pouvait qu'attendre la suite des évènements. Sentant Feliks lui tirer la manche, il croisa le regard polonais.

- J'ai une idée super géniale, qui va faire perdre tout ses moyens à Russie, totalement baba il va être !

Effectivement la Russie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en arrivant, croyant que la neige le rendait fou – après tout il avait une dent contre cet élément hivernal. Que Pologne ressemble à une femme, cela il était habitué. Mais que la France soit paré de la même façon, çà non. Surtout que ce qui sur le corps androgyne de Feliks pouvait lui donner des allures de jeune demoiselle qui n'avait pas encore ses formes féminines, sur Francis lui donnait des airs... étranges. De dos avec les boucles blondes, par une soirée obscure, l'illusion aurait été meilleure.

Ce genre de réflexions n'aurait jamais du être menée devant des ennemis. Trop occuppé à s'étonner de ce renversement de situation, la Russie n'avait donné aucun ordre à ses hommes qui finirent éparpillés par les troupes françaises et polonaises. Le temps qu'Ivan reprenne conscience, son armée ressemblait à un chateau de cartes mis en branle par un courant d'air. Les silhouettes de la Pologne et de la France étaient déjà loins à l'horizon, seules les teintes éclatantes de leurs robes discernables sur la neige.

- Feliks votre idée était brillante. Mais sans vouloir vous vexer, je crois que – atcha ! - la robe ne soit guère réchauffante avec ce genre de climat.  
- Dès qu'on sera rentré chez moi, je te ferais un truc bien chaud. Tu vas totalement aimer !


	4. La chasse de l'empereur

**Persos : **Biélorussie, Russie.  
**Prompt** : Thème de 31 jours "Bien joué !"

* * *

Dans une ambiance de fin du monde, il attendait que quelqu'un d'autre ose briser le silence. Ivan ne voyait que la neige à perte de vue, linceul montrant la maigreur des arbres morts. La neige, traitresse qui masquait les animaux aussi blancs qu'elle. Si la neige n'était pas là, il verrait les proies et il pourrait se nourrir convenablement. Il était encore une jeune nation, et sa seule force était sa formidable résistance au froid. Il était un empereur aux cheveux pâlis par le manque de soleil, assis sur un trône de glace.

Mais l'empereur avait faim. Cruellement faim. Sa jeune sœur – au visage aussi blanc que la neige où elle était née – lui avait dit d'attendre, chose qu'il faisait. Elle lui donnait rarement d'ordre voir jamais. Il était l'aîné, il jouissait donc de la suprématie de son rang. Même sa sœur aînée – si chaleureuse que cela le rendait malade – lui obéissait, pas aussi aveuglement que la plus jeune mais avec autant de ferveur. Car il était l'empereur et elle ses fidèles servantes, plus fidèles que n'importe quel chien bien éduqué.  
Ivan aperçut Natalia, sa robe noire était la seule couleur visible à la ronde, ses cheveux aussi pâles que les siens se fondaient dans la neige. Elle courait après une tache blanche mouvante.

Il prit le fusil qui reposait contre lui, arme qui semblait massive sur sa jeune épaule d'adolescent – il était une nation encore jeune – mais dont il connaissait le maniement par cœur. Il visa et tira. La détonation résonna dans ses oreilles, et il sentit la vive brûlure de la balle quand elle toucha sa cible. Ou crut la ressentir tant son attention était focalisée sur sa proie. Sa nourriture.

Natalia ramassa le corps encore chaud, et l'amena à son frère. Celui-ci l'observa sans l'ombre d'un sourire, son visage encore figé par la glace de son berceau. Sa bouche eut même un pli boudeur.

- Encore du lapin ? J'aurais préféré de l'ours, y a plus de viande.

L'ours avait un goût âcre, et c'était un animal puissant. Le tuer c'était démontrer la supériorité qu'on avait sur un animal pouvant devenir dangereux. Natalia ne dit rien, sachant que si elle tentait de conforter un avis contraire, elle serait puni comme il se doit. L'empereur n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise. Ivan prit le lapin par les oreilles – regrettant qu'il ne lui reste pas un peu de vie pour voir sa réaction – et eut un mouvement de menton vers sa sœur.

- Chasse mieux. Je veux du gibier. Pas un casse-croûte.  
- Bien, grand frère.

La robe noire de Natalia disparut sous les flocons qui tombaient. Ivan jura. Il haïssait cette neige qui brouillait sa vision; si une bête apparaissait il ne la verrait que lorsqu'elle se trouverait sur lui. Autrement dit, trop tard pour réagir. Ses mains se resserrent autour de la crosse de son fusil. Il n'existe plus que le son de son coeur qui bat.

Il l'entendit bien avant de le voir. Sa silhouette massive projettait une ombre de cauchemar sur la neige qu'il envoya voler avec ses pattes. Le fusil encore chaud fut remis sur son épaule. Il attendit. L'ours courait dans sa direction, mais ne le voyait pas. Son attention était focalisée sur la robe noire qui bougeait devant lui, et sur le couteau brillant tendu dans sa direction.

Le tir déchira l'air. L'ours vacilla, regarda la plaie où s'est logée la balle. Un autre tir l'atteint, faisant jaillir du sang de sa gorge en même temps qu'un grognement caverneux. Le couteau de Natalia plongeait dans l'amas de graisse, cherchant les organes vitaux, ne voulant pas abîmer le repas. Le sang s'éparpillait en gouttes scintillantes, cassant la blancheur si parfaite du sol.

L'ours s'affaissa, d'un bloc. Ivan sentit le sol trembler sous le poids de l'animal, désormais mort. Pour la première fois, il regarda sa soeur, au visage couvert du sang de sa victime.

- Bien joué. Tu as fait un excellent travail.

Dans le coeur de Natalia, une flamme venait de naître.


	5. Chasse aux bonbons

**Persos : **Suède, Finlande, Sealand, Ukraine et d'autres.  
**Prompt lancé par ****tipitina** : " Sa sucette à la cerise sur ses lèvres "  
**Note : **Katioucha est le nom fandom d'Ukraine.

* * *

Katioucha jeta un oeil aux alentours, ôtant lentement la sucrerie de son emballage en froissant le moins possible le papier. Calant la sucette entre ses dents, la jeune femme roula le papier en boule et le lança vers la poubelle la plus proche. La boulette heurta la corbeille. Mauvais lancer. Mais se lever pour mettre le papier dans la poubelle risquait d'alerter les nations. Veillant toujours à ce que sa sucette demeure calée dans sa bouche – la protubérance formée sur sa joue non visible par les autres occupants de la pièce – Katioucha fit mine de s'intéresser au sujet du jour. Qui lui était inconnu.

- Hep hep, Katya, tu veux bien me passer un bonbon ? murmura une petite voix.

Peter tirait la manche de Katioucha. Il avait glissé jusqu'au siège de l'Ukraine en se faufilant sous la table : dans ces moments, il appréciait d'être encore un enfant. Relevant la tête pour ne pas qu'on remarque la présence de Peter, la jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche et fit glisser quelques sucreries dans la main tendue de Peter. Le garçon repartit en rampant jusqu'à son siège.

Mais l'absence de Peter avait déjà alerté ses " parents ". Tino s'était tourné vers son " fils " pour lui demander s'il ne s'ennuyait pas, et ne préférait pas rentrer à la maison – se doutant de la réponse négative – et ne trouva à la place de Peter que son chapeau de marin. Etouffant le cri de mère possessive ayant perdu son rejeton, Tino tapota l'épaule de Berwald jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se tourne vers lui.

- Peter n'est plus là..., souffla Tino, tâchant de garder un ton calme.

La nouvelle transforma le visage de la Suède en une expression de pure colère, tellement effrayante que Tino se sentit rapetisser. D'un coup sec Berwald se leva de son siège, faisant taire Alfred qui se demandait pourquoi on l'interrompait. Mais le Suédois n'eut aucun regard pour l'Américain, et se tourna d'un bloc vers son voisin de chaise, Niels.

- Où P'ter ?

Niels ne daigna pas relever la tête pour répondre, continuant à observer avec ravissement les gravures faites dans le bois de la table lors des réunions précédentes.

- Sais rien. T'as qu'à le surveiller mieux, ton môme. Tiens, j'ai voulu dessiner quoi là ? J'devais être bourré ce jour-là.  
- J'ai entendu le nom de mon frère, vint déclarer Arthur en se rapprochant des nordiques. J'ai déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir aux réunions tant qu'il ne serait pas une nation.

Deux prunelles de glace se plantèrent sur lui, tels des dards. La si fière United Kingdom se vit reculer de quelques pas. Berwald était effrayant par nature, mais quand il était en mode " père protecteur recherche fils perdu " c'était mille fois pire. Sans ménagement, le Suédois fouilla la salle de fond en comble, allant même jusqu'à soulever les sièges qu'occupaient les autres nations.

- 'ter ? P'ter, t'où ?  
- Veuillez reposer cette chaise, hurla Roderich tenu si haut par le Suédois que Mariazell touchait le plafond.

L'Autriche retrouva le plancher (" Seigneur, merci ") mais ses voisins subissaient le même sort. Tout le monde croyait que la Suède aurait l'audace de tenir toute l'assemblée responsable de la disparition de Peter, quand la voix du garçon se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, papa ?

Reposant le siège de la Russie (" Grand frère !Il a osé toucher grand frère ! Grand frère, je suis là! "), Berwald plia sa grande taille pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son " fils ". Sans son chapeau, Peter ressemblait à son frère Arthur en version réduite. Sa sucette à la cerise sur les lèvres, le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose d'important ?  
- Cr'ais que t'vais 'paru.

Peter rit aux éclats, et se pencha à l'oreille de son " père " pour lui confier qu'il était parti demander des bonbons à Katioucha. Les bonbons de Tata Ukraine sont si bons !

- Elle m'en a donné plein, tiens !

Peter tendit des sucettes, des friandises, des caramels, des pâtes de fruits qui tâchaient de sucre ses mains. Berwald prit une des sucettes, frotta les cheveux du garçon de sa main aussi grosse que la tête de Peter, et le ramena à son siège. Tino prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le grondant d'être parti sans avoir rien dit.

Malgré l'incident, la réunion reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peter suçotait bruyamment sa sucette, mordillant et croquant les bouts de sucre. Berwald finit par se laisser tenter par la friandise, goûtant à la sucette offerte par son " fils ". Citron. Laissant son regard errer sur l'assemblée, il vit une autre personne déguster une sucrerie. Sa sucette à la cerise sur les lèvres, Katioucha lui sourit.


	6. 10 thèmes partie 1

Couples : Suède/Finlande, Russie/Lettonie, Autriche/Prusse, Turquie/Grèce, Pologne/Lituanie,  
Note : Tout ceci est le résultat d'un même diffusé sur Livejournal. Le but était d'écrire sur un couple selon le schéma des 10 thèmes.  
Notes (bis) : Rating allant de G à PG-13.

* * *

**:: Suède/Finlande ::**

**1. Angst**  
Les pas disparaissent dans la neige, mais il voit encore la silhouette de la Russie emporter le corps de Tino. Il a l'impression qu'on a arraché son coeur; même les coups de hache de Danemark sont une bénédiction à côté de sa souffrance.

**2. AU**  
La première fois que cet étudiant est arrivé à l'Académie, Tino était effrayé -complètement terrorisé par ce colosse. Mais son avis changea légèrement quand le nouveau le sauva des griffes de Lovino -étudiant qui raflait économies et biens des autres pour lui-même- sans rien lui demander en compensation. Depuis il accepte que Berwald partage son temps de repas avec lui. Même s'il reste toujours effrayant.

**3. Crack**  
- Ber-Berwald, je t'aimes beaucoup, énormément même. Mais... La robe de mariée est vraiment nécessaire pour une alliance entre nos deux pays ? On peut pas faire çà plus soft ?  
- 'es ma 'emme.

**4. Crossover**  
[Fruits Basket]  
- Vous dites qu'on a chacun un animal en nous ?  
- Oui. Notre famille était sous le signe des douze animaux du zodiaque chinois. Mais chacun -humain ou autre- a un animal en lui. En tout cas je vois pas comment expliquer autrement que votre ami a pu se transformer en lion au contact de Thoru.  
- Mais c'est temporaire ?  
- Oh bien sûr. Mais il y a un léger souci.  
Pouf.  
- Le transformé devient nu.  
- 'no ?  
- Va te rhabiller Berwald, s'il te plaît !

**5. First time**  
Ils oublièrent qui ils étaient vraiment, ne se considérant que comme des humains voulant partager un moment d'intimité – leurs étreintes étaient un mélange de douceur et d'ardeur difficilement contenue.

**6. Fluff**  
Les draps claquaient sur le fil à linge, comme des voiles de navires gonflées par les embruns – main dans la main, ils les empêchaient de s'envoler, de peur qu'ils ne rejoignent les nuages qui les surplombaient.

**7. Humor**  
- Tino, comment on fait les bébés ?  
- Peter, tu es trop jeune pour cela voyons...  
- Papa papa, comment on fait les bébés ?  
- 'omme meu' Ikea. 'aut 'ettre 'bout A 'an B.

**8. Hurt / Comfort **  
A trop construire de meubles en bois, il avait fallu que çà arrive. Une écharde s'était fiché dans le doigt du Suédois. D'habitude imperturbable, il grognait de douleur alors que Tino tâchait d'ôter le morceau de bois, armé d'une pince à épiler. Qui aurait cru qu'un lion serait au bord des larmes juste à cause d'une écharde ?

**9. Smut**  
Qui aurait cru que monter des meubles pouvait devenir aussi passionnant – et douloureux ?

**10. UST **  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils partagent l'amour des saunas qu'ils se laisseraient aller; d'autant plus que les autres nordiques aiment s'immiscer – ce serait gênant de démontrer qu'on peut faire monter la température d'une façon bien particulière.

* * *

**:: Russie/Lettonie ::**

**1. Angst **  
- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime, que je ne veux pas que tu partes, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille alors que l'écharpe serre le cou si fragile de la Lettonie. Raivis ne peut que renflouer ses larmes, et étouffer sa souffrance alors que le tissu comprime sa gorge, et que des doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux comme des serres.

**2. AU **  
Ivan terrifiait toute l'Académie, même Arthur qui détenait pourtant la place de l'autorité suprême. Dès qu'il le voyait, Raivis tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de parler, ni même de bouger. C'était comme si la présence du Russe faisait monter un piquet de stress chez lui. Stress qui s'accrut le jour où Braginski posa sa main sur sa tête.  
- Petit petit Raivis, tu veux bien être dans mon équipe pour le cours de sport ?

**3. Crack **  
- Tu sais pourquoi je t'aimes tant, Raivis ?  
- N-non.  
- Parce que tu as les dimensions parfaites pour être une peluche. Une peluche que je peux caresser ou frapper, selon mon souhait.

**4. Crossover **  
[Le voyage de Chihiro]  
Raivis ne savait plus comment ils avaient atterris là. Ah si. Ivan avait voulu le mener en promenade (sans laisse pour une fois), et ils avaient traversé ce tunnel curieux mais attirant pour la Russie (" Il y a peut-être des tournesols là-bas "). Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de tournesols mais une ville encombrée par les esprits. Raivis tremblait de plus belle, tirant par la manche Ivan qui s'amusait comme un enfant dans une foire.  
- Mon-monsieur Braginsky, nous devrions partir.  
- Mais noooon. Ces charmants messieurs veulent me faire goûter leur alcool. Je veux voir si çà vaut autant que la vodka.

**5. First time**  
Le contact avait été rapide et étrange, bien loin de toute trace de cruauté. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait cessé de trembler ce qui avait arraché un rire à Ivan.  
- Si jamais tu trembles encore, je t'embrasserais à nouveau !  
Ces mots l'avaient effrayés et pourtant... il était toujours tremblant à chaque fois qu'Ivan le regardait, comme s'il l'invitait à recommencer.

**6. Fluff**  
Raivis poussa un cri étouffé quand il sentit la tête imposante de la Russie peser sur son épaule. Il ne bougea plus d'un cil, s'attendant à ce que son maître se réveille. Un regard en coin lui fit voir qu'endormi, la Russie n'était plus si effrayante. Elle ressemblait à un enfant demandant un peu d'attention.

**7. Humor**  
- Raivis, est-ce que tu crains les chatouilles ?

**8. Hurt / Comfort **  
Après chaque séance de torture (" Tu as mal appris ta leçon petit Raivis "), Ivan l'amenait dans sa chambre, et veillait sur lui. Il le bordait, soignait ses plaies et lui chantait des comptines. En échange, quand c'était la Russie qui était dans un mauvais état, Raivis devait lui faire la lecture. Mais attention pas de lectures " mauvaises ", sans quoi Ivan lui frappait les doigts.

**9. Smut**  
C'est comme si la Sibérie se glissait sous ses vêtements, le transformant en glace. Mais le froid était aussi brûlant que les flammes.

**10. UST **  
Quand Ivan souhaitait faire la lecture au coin du feu on pouvait s'attendre à une atmosphère étouffante – il n'y avait que la Russie pour lire des oeuvres licencieuses avec le ton candide d'une fille de pensionnat.

* * *

**:: Autriche/Prusse ::**

**1. Angst**  
La Prusse n'était plus, Gilbert avait disparu à jamais, emporté par la Russie. Cloitré dans son manoir Roderich tremblait : et si lui aussi venait à disparaître ?

**2. AU**  
- Président du club de musique ou pas, je m'en fous. T'es une lopette, point barre.  
- Modérez votre langage Monsieur Weillschmidt. Quand on est le pire cancre de l'Académie on se doit de se taire.  
Qu'il haïssait ce joueur de violon, meilleur élève de sa promotion.

**3. Crack**  
Vautré dans un fauteuil de haute facture, Gilbert donna un coup de pied à l'homme occupé à nettoyer le sol, à quatre pattes.  
- Cire mes chaussures, esclave. Et ne prend pas ce visage outré, je n'aimerais pas le salir de mes semelles.

**4. Crossover**  
[Bleach]  
Il en avait vu des choses curieuses dans les guerres, mais çà c'était du jamais vu. Il n'en parla à personne, ne voulant pas être traité de fou, mais jamais il n'oublierait ce visage. Un visage effrayant aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs comme la neige.  
- Gilbert, n'auriez-vous pas un cousin qui vous ressemble mais en plus repoussant ?

**5. First time**  
Ce devait être un accident, ou une manipulation menée par cette Hongroise aux moeurs curieux. Toujours est-il qu'au réveil chacun repoussait la faute sur l'autre.

**6. Fluff**  
- On dirait presque que t'es heureux qu'Ivan m'ait pas buté.  
- Profitez-en Weillshcmidt, profitez-en.

**7. Humor**  
- Aristo, je crois qu'on a un point commun.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ouais. On aime se faire torturer par la Hongrie. On aime qu'elle nous fasse du mal.

**8. Hurt / Comfort**  
Ils se sont encore battus l'un contre l'autre, et leurs corps sont couverts d'écorchures et de bleus. Gilbert doit se soigner seul; c'est ce qu'il croit jusqu'à ce que Roderich lui prête bandages et pommade. Un vrai gentilhomme aide son adversaire.

**9. Smut**  
L'haleine de Gilbert est parcouru de relents de bières. Aussi imbibé que lui, l'Autriche permet à son ennemi de toujours de s'emparer de ses terres les plus secrètes.

**10. UST **  
Il sait que le Prussien ne cherche qu'à lui faire perdre ses moyens pour se moquer de lui par la suite. Néanmoins il ne peut s'empêcher de se troubler et de trembler en sentant les doigts glacés sur son corps.

* * *

**:: Turquie/Grèce ::**

**1. Angst**  
Il l'avait asservi, mis à sa botte et réduit à l'esclavage : Héraclès pleurait chaque nuit, certain que sa mère avait honte de lui là-bas, au paradis des nations disparues. Seule l'arrivée de cette petite nation d'Europe centrale lui permit de retrouver un peu d'amour-propre et de courage. Un jour, la Turquie saignerait par sa faute.

**2. AU **  
- Alors, ta première journée d'école, c'était bien ?  
- Beaucoup mieux qu'à la maison ! Naaa, m'embrasses pas, tes poils de menton me piquent !

**3. Crack **  
- Attaque Arès, attaque le méchant monsieur qui veut nous envahir !  
- … Y a que toi pour nommer tes chats comme les dieux de la mythologie.

**4. Crossover **

[Mythologie grecque et égyptienne]  
Quelque part en Grèce, une nation montait un mont divin afin de parler aux grandes puissances du ciel.  
- Excusez mon intrusion en Olympe monsieur Zeus, mais vous n'auriez pas chez vous un Dieu capable de détruire la Turquie ?  
- Allez voir mon collègue en Egypte, monsieur Horus. Il a peut-être quelque chose pour vous.

- Monsieur Horus, je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir prêté Bastet. C'est une vraie tigresse au combat quand elle se transforme en Sekhmet. Mais... Puis-je la garder encore un peu ?  
Bastet, sous sa forme de chat, poussa un miaulement vite étouffé quand la Grèce lui gratta le cou.

**5. First time **

C'est là qu'il apprit que la citation exacte n'était pas " Va te faire foutre chez les Grecs ", mais " **PAR** les Grecs " - en l'occurrence pour lui, ce fut par la Grèce.

**6. Fluff**  
Le soleil leur dorait la peau, le miel des pâtisseries emplissait leurs bouches, l'odeur des olives chatouillaient leurs narines – et leurs mains se touchaient parmi le pelage des chats, agglutinés autour d'eux.

**7. Humor**  
- N'approche pas avec tes chats, je suis allergique à ces bestioles ! … Atcha !

**8. Hurt / Comfort **  
Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais, çà lui manquait cette époque où le petit Héraclès, croyant qu'il était ami avec lui, l'appelait " Gros chaton ". Maintenant, il n'avait droit qu'à " Vieux chat puant ".

**9. Smut**  
- … Je peux pas continuer tant que tes stupides chats nous regardent !  
- Ils ne diront rien si tu es impuissant au lit, eux.

**10. UST **  
Il n'aurait jamais du regarder la Grèce se régaler des pâtisseries qu'il adore – maintenant il ne peut plus chasser cette image d'Héraclès se léchant consciencieusement les doigts.

* * *

**:: Pologne/Lituanie ::**

**1. Angst**  
De la neige partout, tout autour de lui et pas le moindre point de chaleur depuis qu'on avait emporté le corps qui gisait à ses côtés. Il aurait du suivre Toris tant qu'il était encore temps, mettre sa fierté de côté pour un coup. Mais son orgueil lui avait retiré tout espoir d'accéder au foyer de la Russie, là où il devait faire chaud, si chaud...

**2. AU**  
Il savait que Feliks avait des moeurs curieuses -comme celle de porter des robes ou des jupes- et il avait mis cela sur un humour typiquement polonais. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité dans les vestiaires de sport.  
- C'est carrément pas cool d'être une nana, je te le dis !  
- Mais pourquoi tu te déguises en garçon, alors ?  
- Parce que je serais pas respecté sinon, t'a rien pigé toi !

**3. Crack **  
- Mon petit poneeeey. J'ai dans le coeur, un grand ami secreeet. C'est mon petit poneeeey.  
Toris se bouchait les oreilles. Il pouvait encore tenir le temps que Feliks chante ce stupide générique.

**4. Crossover **

[XXX Holic]  
- Effectivement, ton ami est très efficace pour le ménage. Il va me permettre de remplacer mon homme de ménage qui est malade. Quel était ton voeu déjà ?  
- Détruire la Russie, ce serait carrément cool m'dame !

**5. First time **  
Il l'avait embrassé sans arrière-pensée, alors qu'ils étaient tombés parmi les fleurs des champs et qu'ils riaient aux éclats. Il avait été surpris quand celle qu'il avait pris pour une fille, lui dit :  
- C'est la première fois que tu embrasses un garçon, na ? C'est carrément cool comme sensation, tu trouves pas ?

**6. Fluff**  
Enfants, ils s'amusaient à créer des couronnes de fleurs qu'ils se mettaient sur la tête avec rires et sourires – Feliks avait droit aux tulipes, Toris aux fleurs d'un jaune éclatant.

**7. Humor**  
- Pourquoi tu veux pas mettre une jupe, Liet' ? Faut que t'aie le look cool !  
- Mais je suis pas une fille, Feliks !

**8. Hurt / Comfort**  
- C'est carrément pas cool chez Ivan, je me barre.  
- Et-et moi ?  
- Mais Liet' t'as le gîte et le couvert, pourquoi tu me suivrais ?  
- Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami.  
- … Me fais pas chialer.

**9. Smut**  
- Mais Liet' j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de chevaucher, alors laisse-moi faire, sinon c'est pas cool tu vois ?

**10. UST**  
Même s'il est presque adulte, Feliks se conduit parfois comme un enfant – il tient toujours à s'occuper de Toris comme quand ils vivaient dans les champs. Toris ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être quand Feliks lui masse le cuir chevelu en lui faisant son shampoing.


	7. 10 thèmes partie 2

**Couples :** France/Angleterre, Cuba/Canada, Russie/USA, Autriche/Hongrie, France/Allemagne.  
**Note :** Tout ceci est le résultat d'un même diffusé sur Livejournal. Le but était d'écrire sur un couple selon le schéma des 10 thèmes.  
**Notes (bis) :** Rating allant de G à PG-13.

* * *

**:: France/Angleterre ::**

**1. Angst**  
Ils étaient réduits à rien à cause de cette maladie qui les rongeait de l'intérieur, réduisant leurs armés à des larves qui se trainaient au sol. Ce qui les faisait tenir face à la Peste, c'était l'envie de gagner – et peut-être celle de se revoir, mais ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais.

**2. AU **  
- Je savais que tu étais une fille, claironna l'Anglais en déboulant dans la cabine d'essayage, sous les yeux médusés des autres femmes.

**3. Crack **  
- Si on se marie, tu portes la robe !  
- Pourquoi pas toi ?  
- Parce que je ressemble pas à une girl, moi !

**4. Crossover **

[Légendes du roi Arthur]  
Armé de son épée et menant sa monture, Francis se rendait à Camelot, lieu où devait se rendre tout futur chevalier. On parlait tant du roi Arthur : était-il grand et fort, portant barbe ou se rasant chaque matin, avait-il la stature d'un géant, la force de dix hommes ? Le futur chevalier se retrouva devant un homme plus petit que lui, mais au regard étincelant de fierté et de volonté. Il se jura, à sa vue, de donner sa vie à ce roi.

**5. First time **  
C'était un souvenir amer et qu'il n'aimait pas se rappeler – le goût était écœurant, il avait eu le plus grand mal à avaler la mixture et son estomac se soulevait encore à ce souvenir. Pourtant il dut encore manger plusieurs fois de la cuisine d'Arthur.

**6. Fluff**  
La voix d'Arthur prenait un ton caressant quand il parlait des légendes et des créatures fantastiques. Bercé par les mots, Francis fermait les yeux, allongé sur l'herbe – et il se laissait persuader que ce n'était pas le vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux, mais les doigts d'Arthur.

**7. Humor**  
- Arthur, ne fais pas cette tête voyons.  
- Alfred a pactisé avec... Ivan. Alors qu'ils se faisaient la guerre depuis des siècles !  
- On a bien pactisé alors qu'on se faisait la guerre, nous aussi.  
- Ne me le rappelle pas.

**8. Hurt / Comfort **  
Ils finissaient chaque réunion par une lutte sanglante, s'arrachant cheveux et morceaux de peau. Parfois les coups étaient tels qu'ils se réveillaient dans une chambre d'hôpital – toujours la même, le personnel ayant fini par leur réserver une chambre. En voyant leurs états -proches des momies d'Egypte- ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

**9. Smut**  
- Tu veux que je te montres toutes les perversions qu'a inventé l'Angleterre ?

**10. UST**  
Chez eux, le combat et les piques ironiques sont un préliminaire à une bataille horizontale.

* * *

**:: Cuba/Canada ::**

**1. Angst**  
Il savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : que Cuba l'ait pris pour son frère, l'ait confondu avec un autre alors qu'ils étaient amis de longue date, ou qu'il l'ait frappé sans voir la vérité qui coulait en larmes sur ses joues. Un véritable ami vous confondait-il avec son pire ennemi ?

**2. AU**  
- Les gars, ce petit est le protégé du boss. Personne n'a le droit de le toucher, sinon... Couic.  
- B-Bonjour, j-je suis Mat-thew.

**3. Crack **  
- Tu as des goûts détestables, cracha Alfred. Même en Floride, ils ne s'habillent pas ainsi. Et pourtant, ils sont les derniers au courant de la mode.  
Matthew ne dit rien, attendant paisiblement que son frère ait fini.  
- Où as-tu pu trouvé cette chemise bariolée de Carnaval ?  
- Cuba me l'a offert...

**4. Crossover **

[Hansel et Gretel]  
Cette maison couverte de sirop d'érable était si belle à regarder, que Matthew ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer malgré les protestations de Cuba qui se doutait de quelque chose. La porte en pain s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un homme aux yeux émeraudes.  
- Qui ose manger ma maison ? gronda-t-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils.  
La bouche pleine de sirop, Matthew ne put répondre que par un " Mmmh 'ew " tandis que Cuba surveillait de très près ce curieux homme.

**5. First time **  
Les yeux de Matthew piquaient, des larmes chargeaient ses yeux embués. Il ouvrait la bouche de façon démesurée pour pouvoir avaler de l'air frais. Contrit, Cuba lui tapait le dos.  
- Je suis désolé Matt'. Je savais pas que ton premier cigare te ferait un tel effet.

**6. Fluff**  
Il ne leur fallait que très peu pour faire leur bonheur – un pot de glace version familial agrémenté de sirop d'érable à déguster à la cuillère, ou avec les doigts.

**7. Humor**  
- Alfreeeeeeeed.  
- Je suis Matthew !  
- Prouve-le.  
Matthew prend un briquet et brûle un drapeau américain.

**8. Hurt / Comfort **  
- Désolé, je t'avais encore confondu avec...  
- Mon frère. Je sais.  
Matthew baisse la tête, refoulant ses larmes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Voyant les épaules canadiennes s'abaisser, Cuba serre le petit corps contre lui.  
- Cuba... Tu m'étouffes...

**9. Smut**  
- Rassure-moi tout de même. Ce que je suis en train de faire là, je le fais avec toi, pas ton idiot de frère ?

**10. UST **  
Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'inviter Cuba ici – mais ce n'était pas prévu qu'Alfred invite une femme à partager sa nuit, et que les murs soient si propices à laisser passer le moindre son.

* * *

**:: Russie/USA ::**

**1. Angst**  
Leur lutte s'était terminée par la chute de l'Union sovétique, réduisant la Russie à une nation blessée, meurtrie, abandonnée par ceux qui avaient été à ses côtés durant des années. Il ne restait plus qu'une puissance au sommet mondial, une puissance jeune et glorifiante – une puissance qui se sentait seule maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'adversaire à sa hauteur.

**2. AU**  
Alfred appréciait son colocataire : une haute taille parfaite pour fendre la foule tel un brise-glace, bon connaisseur en cuisine et alcool. Il y avait un seul point qui le gênait : le ravissement que prenait Ivan en jouant à des jeux de survival-horror en chantonnant.

**3. Crack**  
- Ivan, mon débarras n'est pas un réservoir à vodka !

**4. Crossover  
**[Death Note]  
Alfred se sentait tout puissant depuis qu'il avait ramassé ce cahier en sortant de la salle de réunion. Il pouvait dorénavant tuer qu'il souhaitait, sans être soupçonné. Bon alors qui allait-il tuer en premier ? Réduire l'Angleterre à un rien le titillait, mais on le soupçonnerait immédiatement. Sirotant la bouteille de vodka que son " maitre " lui avait fourni, le Dieu de la Mort s'extasiait.  
- Le monde humain est si distrayant~

**5. First time**  
Leur première dispute datait depuis si longtemps qu'eux mêmes ne s'en souvenaient plus, mais les autres nations s'en rappelaient fort bien. Cela avait commencé comme une bataille de boules de neige – sauf qu'Alfred cachait des pierres dans les boules, et Ivan des grenades...

**6. Fluff**  
Enveloppés dans une épaisse couverture, les deux nations ne décrochaient pas leurs regards de la télévision – Alfred gardait en suspens sa chips tandis qu'Ivan mordait la paille de son soda, trop concentré par le film.

**7. Humor**  
- Je suis fatigué qu'on se batte. Tu voudrais pas plutôt qu'on se fasse un ciné ?  
- Daaaa. On pourrra manger de la glace et boirrre dans la salle ?  
- Excellente idée, ami soviétique !

**8. Hurt / Comfort**  
- Capitaliste !  
- Soviétique !  
- Tu peux pas me taper j'ai des lunettes, nananèreuh.  
- Je vais taper sous la ceinturrre alorrs.  
- Non non, interdit ! Çà peut être utile pour tout à l'heure.  
- Tu as rrraison, camarrade.

**9. Smut  
**- Da, je t'avais dit que ton Coca-Cola était trop poisseux pour çà.  
- Parce que tu aurais préféré la vodka, peut-être ?  
- Da da da !

**10. UST  
**En observant bien, il était plus que clair que la fameuse Guerre Froide n'était qu'une façon bien particulière entre deux nations d'exécuter une parade amoureuse.

* * *

**:: Autriche/Hongrie ::**

**1. Angst **  
Aucune frontière n'empêchait les nations de se voir – pourtant ce mur, ce rideau de fer la séparait de la nation qu'elle admirait le plus. Elle était dorénavant seule, à tenter de protéger son ami d'enfance, à tenter de survivre aux tortures d'Ivan avec comme seule bouée de sauvetage, ses souvenirs des preuves d'amour de l'Autriche.

**2. AU **  
C'était un homme preux et fier, peu musclé certes, mais tout en nerf et en force bien calculée. Il l'avait sauvé des griffes de ses autres nations qui profitait de son faiblesse, simplement parce qu'il était jeune et chétif. Le guerrier posa un genou devant lui, tendant sa main.  
- Tout va bien, petit Autriche ?  
- Merci, monsieur...  
- Hongrie.

**3. Crack**  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette liste, ma chère ?  
- Oh, simplement les nations potables pour une liaison avec vous, mon cher.  
- Comment ?

**4. Crossover **

[Full Metal Alchemist]  
- Je dois convenir que la tenue militaire vous sied, mais... êtes-vous obligé de sortir armée même pour une simple soirée mondaine ?  
- Je suis prêt à tout pour vous sauver. Et si jamais vous mourrez, je demanderais à un de ces alchimistes de vous ressusciter.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

**5. First time **  
Avec quelqu'un pétri de convenances comme Roderich, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que cela ait lieu avant le mariage. La suite des faits fut à l'image de l'Autriche : empli de mal-être, de timidité et de rigueur. Il fallut que la Hongrie déploie tous ses charmes pour que, peu à peu, sous ses doigts, le marbre de la statue devienne chair à l'image de la statue de Pygmalion.

**6. Fluff**  
L'un des petits péchés mignons de la Hongroise était de sortir la boîte où elle gardait toutes les lettres que lui avait écrites Roderich – elles étaient une véritable ode à l'amour.

**7. Humor**  
- Ma chère, c'est vous qui avez collez des passages de Sade dans mes romans ?

**8. Hurt / Comfort**  
Parfois elle se disait qu'elle s'était attachée à Roderich simplement parce que le Hasard avait choisi un virage au lieu d'un autre – peut-être que dans d'autres mondes, elle était encore libre ou liée à une autre nation.

**9. Smut**  
- Que-que voulez-faire avec ces liens ? Je vous en conjure, retirez-les tout de... Mmmmph.

**10. UST **  
Plus il regardait ce tableau, plus il se sentait gêné, sentant dans cette oeuvre un appel auquel il ne voulait pas répondre, mais dans lequel il se sentait impliqué – mais qu'ils étaient beaux cet homme et cette femme à s'enlacer avec tendresse, et ardeur.

* * *

**:: France/Allemagne ::**

**1. Angst:**  
Certaines choses méritent d'être cachées dans des coffres fermés à double tour, et enfouis à des milliers de mètre sous terre. Il en est ainsi parfois des souvenirs, néanmoins un coffre peut toujours remonter à la surface et être facturé. C'est ce qu'il venait de se produire quand l'Allemagne retrouva son passé, entreposé dans les ouvrages des historiens. Un passé qu'on lui avait caché et qui lui sautait au visage, le transperçant de part en part. Il avait brutalement refermé le livre quand Francis était apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Alors, tu trouves ton bonheur dans ma bibliothèque ?  
Ce sourire innocent n'était plus que félonie aux yeux de l'Allemagne. Il y a des siècles, des troupes françaises l'avaient décimé et laissé pour mort, détruisant ce qu'il avait tenté de construire. Il avait survécu, mais il n'avait plus jamais été comme auparavant. Le Saint Empire n'avait plus jamais existé.  
Ludwig regarda la France si proche de lui, avec qui il était lié depuis le traité de l'Elysée. Sans cette union, il l'aurait probablement frappé et saigné comme un vulgaire animal. Il se contenta de se lever, et en passant à côté de Francis, de lui remettre le livre.  
- J'ai trouvé plus que prévu, souffla-t-il avant que sa silhouette disparaisse dans les couloirs.  
Francis retourna l'ouvrage entre ses mains, lisant le titre. Ainsi donc, il avait fini par l'apprendre...

**2. AU:**  
- J'ai besoin d'un garde du corps, et tu as toutes les qualifications pour cela. Surtout les qualifications physiques.  
Ludwig hésita entre hausser les sourcils, soupirer ou chasser Francis du local. Mais l'individu français étant vice-président du conseil, il ne pouvait pas choisir la dernière option.  
- Si c'est pour te protéger d'Arthur, je dis non.  
- Un grand gars comme toi avec des épaules aussi larges, ne peut rien craindre d'un petit raton-laveur~

**3. Crack:**  
- Joyeux anniversaire~  
Avec méfiance, Ludwig dénoue le ruban fermant le paquet-cadeau. Entrouvrant le couvercle pour jeter un oeil au contenu, son regard se fait colérique, et le paquet est relancé au donateur. Donateur qui prend des yeux implorants.  
- Mais Lulu, un tablier t'ira bien pour faire la cuisine !  
- Un tablier oui. Mais pas _rose_.

**4. Crossover:**  
[Reflets d'Acide]

Ludwig n'appréciait guère la dernière recrue du groupe. Sa présence était... malsaine. Et même dérangeante. Cet homme se disait prêtre, néanmoins Ludwig se demandait toujours quelle sorte de culte il pratiquait, et surtout pour quelle divinité. Sûrement pas celle de la chasteté d'esprit.  
- Que fais-tu Francis ? hurla-t-il en voyant le prêtre se mettre derrière lui.  
- Je me sers de ta stature comme paravent afin de me changer, voyons.  
Gigantesque soupir de la part du colosse qui tourna complètement dos à Francis. Un regard appuyé sur le reste du groupe fit taire les rires.

**5. First Time:**  
- Quelle adorable petite frimousse !  
Le Saint Empire ferma les paupières quand la France secoua ses cheveux de façon vigoureuse. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, pourtant Francis se conduisait avec lui comme s'il était son frère. Ce qui ne plaisait guère à Ludwig : pour lui c'était un ennemi, comme tous les descendants de Rome. Sortant son épée, il fit front à la France qui prit cela pour un jeu.  
- Oh, tu veux jouer aux petits soldats mon ami ?  
- Cesse de te moquer de moi !

- Quelle adorable petite fri-...  
Francis ravala la fin de sa phrase quand il croisa le regard incendiaire de l'Allemagne, le dominant d'une tête. Cela allait se passer beaucoup moins bien que lors de leur première rencontre.

**6. Fluff:**  
Francis tirait son homologue allemand par le bras, voulant lui montrer toutes les merveilles de son peuple. Ludwig trainait des pieds, gêné par le débordement d'émotions de Francis qui finit par stopper sa course dans un parc.  
- Tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce !  
Pour appuyer ses dires, avec une force peu commune, Francis appuya sur les épaules de Ludwig, le forçant à s'asseoir avant de filer comme un éclair. L'Allemand n'eut pas le temps de profiter du répit que la France s'assit à ses côtés, avec entre les mains un paquet en papier d'où sortait une odeur de pâte chaude.  
- De beaux croissants tout juste sortis du four. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.  
Ludwig dut finir par reconnaître que la France était un beau pays. Surtout dans un parc presque désert, avec une pâtisserie chaude entre les mains.

**7. Humor:**  
" Je t'aime " est une phrase si simple aux oreilles de la France. Il n'aurait jamais songé que, murmuré à l'oreille de l'Allemagne, cela aurait une telle conséquence sur ce dernier. Un rire amusé aux lèvres, Francis se penche sur l'infortuné Ludwig qui git sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas d'une crise cardiaque avant la prochaine étape.

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**  
Il était la nation que l'on pointait du doigt, celle qui avait été désignée comme bouc-émissaire. Chacun lui lançait une insulte, un coup de pied, un coup de poing et il subissait tout cela sans rien dire. Sans même prendre la peine de se relever. Car après tout, ils avaient tous raison – il ne méritait pas même d'exister encore.  
- Moi je crois en toi, Lulu. Et je peux te comprendre.  
Il ne reconnut pas la voix, ni même les boucles blondes qui tombaient sur le visage penché sur lui. Mais il ne refusa pas la main qu'on lui tendait.

**9. Smut:**  
C'est toujours aussi difficile de faire comprendre à une nation un peu obtue que l'Amour est une histoire d'esprits mais aussi de corps – et c'est toujours grisant d'apprendre à une nation ce dernier point.

**10. UST:**  
Le problème avec une personne comme Francis c'est d'ignorer les sous-entendus qui chuchotent dans ses paroles alors qu'on est en pleine réunion. Et donc de rester concentré sur le motif du rassemblement.


	8. Thèmes des saisons partie 1

**Couples/Duos :** Russie+Biélorussie, Seychelles+UK, Suède/Danemark, Seychelles/Canada, Prusse+Hongrie.  
**Note :** Tout ceci est le résultat d'un même diffusé sur Livejournal. Le but était d'écrire sur un couple ou un duo, et de lui associer une activité saisonnière.  
**Notes (bis) :** Rating allant de G à PG-13.

* * *

**:: Russie + Biélorussie - " Nettoyer le salon du jardin " ::**

L'hiver touchait à sa fin, et malgré la neige qui étouffait toute trace de vie, quelques pousses de verdure se montraient, promesses d'un temps plus clément. Elles étaient encore fragiles, néanmoins Ivan voyait en elles l'espoir d'un soleil radieux qui réchaufferait ces terres transies. C'est ainsi que bien avant l'arrivée du printemps, la Russie décida de procéder à un grand ménage. Donnant ses directives aux pays baltes – dont il nomma Toris le responsable, ce qui effraya la pauvre Lituanie – il se donna lui-même la tâche de s'occuper des alentours de la maison. Il pourrait ainsi voir où il commencerait ses plantations de tournesols dès que la neige aurait fondue.

Prenant comme commis de tâches un balai et une paire de moufles, Ivan sortit sur la terrasse qui servait de salon lors des beaux jours. La neige recouvrait tables et chaises, mais Ivan était bien décidé à chasser cette odieuse ennemie.

- Grand frère.

La Russie stoppa net ce qu'elle était en train de faire – retourner la table pour en faire tomber la neige – en entendant cette voix qui le terrifiait, jusque dans ses cauchemars. Le grand et puissant Ivan eut même un cri de peur quand les bras de sa soeur se nouèrent autour de son corps. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur que Natalia sorte son fidèle couteau pour le retenir près d'elle. N'ayant comme arme qu'un balai défraichi, Ivan lâcha la table qui résonna contre le sol, prit le balai posé contre le mur proche et le fourra de force dans les mains de Natalia.

- Grand frère veut que je balaye la terrasse ?  
- Oui, çà me ferait " très " plaisir.

Les talents de comédiens de la Russie devaient être d'un haut niveau pour que Natalia y croit dur comme fer, et lance un regard émerveillé à son frère. Ivan ne relâcha sa tension que lorsque les mains de la Biélorussie ne le touchèrent plus, et que Natalia balaye la terrasse avec une frénésie pareille à celle de Toris quand il faisait le ménage. Un jour elle arriverait à mettre en action son envie de ne faire qu'un avec la Russie. Chassant cette prémonition déplaisante, Ivan ramassa la table, ôtant les portions de neige qui s'y étaient accrochés avant de la replacer à l'endroit. Il fit de même pour les chaises qui l'encerclaient, laissant tout de même la place au balai manié par Natalia.

- Natalia, fini de tout balayer, je reviens.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, chassant la neige avec la même hargne qu'elle mettait pour empêcher toute armée de toucher à son frère. Quand plus aucune neige ne tâcha la terrasse, la jeune femme embrassa les environs du regard. Pourquoi son cher frère n'était-il pas revenu ? Natalia regarda la table cruellement découverte sans nappe. Une idée jaillit dans son esprit, et elle partit bien vite à l'intérieur.

Le théâtre du ménage post-hivernal fut alors déserté durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Natalia revienne, faisant claquer un long tissu dans les airs. Avec des gestes presque doux pour sa personne, elle étala le tissu sur la table, la dotant ainsi d'une nappe d'un bleu nuit. Si elle était aussi expressive que sa soeur, Natalia aurait applaudit devant son ouvrage. Les pas de son frère la firent se redresser, attendant une parole de son " dieu ".

- Tu as bien travaillé Natalia, je suis fier de-.

Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la nappe de fortune, et il reconnut rapidement dans ce tissu une des robes de la Biélorussie. Il allait faire remarquer à sa propriétaire qu'on n'utilise pas ses vêtements comme nappe, mais il se doutait déjà de sa réaction. Natalia hurlerait que son frère ne l'aimait pas, et dans ce cas, elle pouvait devenir violente et dangereuse – pour lui. Encore une fois, ses talents d'acteur servirent pour sauver sa cause.

- C'est très... original. Et... charmant.

Natalia murmura un " Grand frère " en se blottissant contre celui qu'elle aimait tant. Ivan ne bougea plus d'un cil, priant pour que Toris vienne le délivrer.**

* * *

**

**:: Seychelles + UK - " Planter des fleurs " ::  
**

Seychelles haïssait son nouveau " maître ". Arthur était bien moins cordial et serviable que Francis, et la traitait comme un simple bien – il était même à deux doigts de lui enfiler un collier attaché à une laisse pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre lui. Seychelles le détestait, et sa haine s'amplifia quand Arthur revint de ses contrées avec des gousses et des graines de fleurs qu'il voulait la forcer à planter sur son île.

- Mes terres ne seront pas une Nouvelle-Angleterre, grinça la jeune fille en lançant le carton de graines.

Arthur rattrapa le paquet en plein vol, jetant un regard noir à Seychelles qui le lui retourna. Sa colonie ne lui obéirait pas, même après des siècles d'asservissement.

- Je vous proposer d'améliorer la beauté de cet ilot, et vous me renvoiez dans les roses, ingrate ?  
- Si ces fleurs sont à l'image de votre cuisine, elles doivent être d'une laideur qui se rapporte à votre figure.

Arthur fronça ses sourcils (" Cesse de les prendre pour des chenilles, froggie ! "), et plissa la bouche. Nul doute que Francis avait du inculquer à cette âme malléable – en plus d'une connaissance des fables de la Fontaine – des idées de révoltes contre les autorités établies. Levant un menton méprisant et digne, Arthur tourna dos à cette nation ignorante.

- Soit, je m'occuperais de cette tâche moi-même.

La porte n'eut pas le temps de claquer que Seychelles se rua derrière Arthur, bien décidée à l'empêcher de commettre ce crime.

*

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que je mette mes ravissantes fleurs anglaises sur vos terres, glissa Arthur avec un sourire fier et narquois.

Seychelles eut une moue d'enfant fâché, reposa le paquet de graines dans le carton pour se saisir d'une petite pelle.

- Seuls les imbéciles se confortent dans leurs idées.

Arthur haussa les épaules, reprenant sa tâche, les mains emplies de terre jusque sous les ongles. Seychelles avait fini par plier en voyant les photographies des fleurs sur les sachets de graines. Leurs couleurs l'avaient ravies, et elle avait poussé Arthur à ce que le champ de fleurs soit à l'image de son drapeau. Ainsi, vu du ciel, on saurait que cette île appartenait aux Seychelles. Arthur aurait préféré représenter l'Union Jack – un autre jour peut-être, ou sur une autre île des Seychelles.

- On a encore pour longtemps, monsieur Kirklaaaand ?  
- Nous n'avons commencer que depuis cinq heures. Un bon travail se doit d'être long et épuisant.

Tout ce que n'aimait pas Seychelles. La jeune fille soupira, les bras rompus de fatigue. Elle n'aimait pas travailler. Demeurer allongé sur la plage était plus reposant. Mais quand on est une colonie britannique, on doit stopper ses illusions. Une main ferme lui donna un coup sur la nuque.

- Debout Seychelles. Si vous voulez votre drapeau botanique, il faut le mériter !

Seychelles tourna dos à Arthur, continuant à planter les graines. Entre ses dents elle lâcha un " tortionnaire " qu'Arthur entendit clairement, mais fit mine de ne pas remarquer.  
**

* * *

**

**:: Suède / Danemark - " Prendre un bain de minuit dans l'océan " ::**

Toute nation, même non nordique, savait que la Suède et le Danemark ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se taper dessus – un peu comme la Hongrie et la Prusse, mais là la violence était produite de chaque côté du ring, et non par une seule personne. La fureur qui les liait bien mieux que n'importe quelle alliance avait encore fait des siennes. Ils étaient couverts de sang, le sien et celui de la nation ennemie, et avaient fini par s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, tâchant de reprendre un peu de leurs forces avant de recommencer leur duel.

- Tiens, il fait déjà nuit, s'étonna Danemark en observant le ciel. J'ai jamais été doué pour me battre en aveugle. Faudra qu'on remette la suite à demain, Berwald.

Silence de la Suède, ce qui équivalait à une affirmation. Danemark étira ses bras, faisant craquer plusieurs os qui suppliaient leur propriétaire d'être plus clément envers eux. Se grattant le dos, la nation finit par prendre conscience de son état. Norvège allait encore lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le sang qui tâchait les vêtements, façon muette de critiquer son comportement. Réaction qui faisait toujours tiquer Danemark.

- Bon, je vais me laver.

Berwald ne dit rien, pensant tout simplement que le danois allait se décrasser la figure. Il révisa son jugement quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de vêtements qu'on laissait tomber sur le sol. Le suédois regarda la pile, puis la silhouette du danois qui partait vers la mer glaciale du Nord. Il n'avait pas... Si. L'imbécile. Le front de la Suède rencontra sa main. N'empêche, s'il profitait de la situation ? Il faut peu de temps à Berwald pour se saisir du paquet de linge et repartir avec comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le danois le remarque, malgré l'obscurité. Ni que – nu comme un ver – il soit parti se baigner avec sa hache.

- Berwald, au pied ! Tout de suite !

Bien évidemment la Suède ne l'écoute pas continue à courir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une hache le fauche, une pointe de sa lame plantée dans son épaule. Le danois le tire jusqu'à l'eau, lui arrache tous les vêtements – les siens et ceux du suédois avant de lancer Berwald dans l'eau.

- Elle est bonne ?

Question qui n'attend pas de réponse. Quelques secondes après, Berwald agrippe son ennemi par les cheveux, le ramenant à l'eau. S'ensuit une lutte aquatique où, malgré la nuit, on suppose que le sang va teinter l'onde.

*

Le lendemain voit les deux nations nordiques emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couvertures, les pieds plongées dans des bassines d'eau chaude. Il n'est jamais bon de se baigner dans une eau glacée, en pleine nuit qui plus est (et surtout sans vêtements). Mais aucun ne voulait avouer les dessous de l'affaire, par orgueil ou fierté. Mais les multiples questions de Tino finirent par avoir raison de leurs volontés.

- Vous avez attrapé froid en prenant un bain de minuit ? Ce qui veut dire que...

Berwald secoua vivement la tête : Tino ne devait pas penser que lui et Danemark avaient agis comme des... Parce que çà ne s'était pas passé ainsi, et que çà ne se passerait jamais ainsi.

- Na, Tino, balise pas. Berwald et moi on s'est juste déchiré la tronche.  
- 'ui.

Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord.

**

* * *

**

**:: Seychelles / Canada - " Regarder un feu d'artifice " ::**

Seychelles était pratiquement aussi ignorante que Kiku sur les coutumes occidentales, mais la colonisation sous le régime de Francis, puis d'Arthur, lui avaient permis de combler ses lacunes. Oh il n'y avait pas que de belles choses dans tout cet apprentissage, surtout avec le britannique qui la considérait comme sa propriété. Néanmoins il y avait aussi des coutumes intéressantes, glanées de par le monde et que les autres nations s'étaient appropriées. Dont les feux d'artifices. Seychelles les avait mis en place sur ses îles quand elle apprit que cela effrayait Arthur – Hong Kong en avait été le précurseur.

Mais un festival de feux d'artifices sans personne avec qui les partager, hormis son propre peuple, perdait de son charme. La jeune fille avait donc invité les – rares – nations proche d'elle. Hormis Arthur bien évidemment, quoique le voir trembler de peur devant des fusées colorées aurait valu le coup. A la soirée proprement dite, la jeune nation n'accueillit que l'unique individu qui avait répondu à son invitation. Loin de le prendre mal, elle se considéra chanceuse d'avoir eu une réponse, même unique.

- Merci d'être venu Francis, s'exclama-t-elle après les embrassades d'usage.

Elle sourit en songeant à la mine dégoutée qu'aurait eu Arthur devant la scène. Néanmoins elle leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant quelque chose bouger derrière la France. Croisant ce regard curieux, Francis prit ce visage mystérieux que l'Angleterre prenait pour une invitation non dissimulée à la débauche.

- J'ai pensé à amener quelqu'un pour les festivités. Cela fait longtemps que je veux te le présenter. _Matthieu_, ne fais pas le timide...

Agrippant le Canada par les épaules, Francis le poussa devant lui. Le pauvre enfant se sentait mal à l'aise, peu habitué à ce qu'on se souvienne de son existence. La plupart du temps quand on le voyait, on le prenait pour son frère et ce quiproquo jouait toujours contre lui. Il s'attendit donc à ce que Seychelles se jette sur lui, ongles sortis pour lui griffer le visage. Ou qu'elle le snobe, ignorant le visiteur impromptu qu'il était. Le Canada poussa un cri quand la jeune fille se jeta sur lui. Non pour le tuer, mais pour le saluer avec une ferveur auquel Matthew n'était pas habitué. Le garçon respira plus amplement quand Seychelles daigna enfin le lâcher le cou. La jeune fille lui agrippait la main, secouant son bras avec vigueur.

- Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Matt' ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! .. C'est bien comme çà qu'on dit en France ? demanda-t-elle à celui qui était le plus à même de lui répondre.

Francis acquiesça, sourire aux lèvres. Les premières impressions que Seychelles avait de son Matthieu, étaient pour le moins positifs. Cette douce jeune fille des îles avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui vivre et s'amuser, pauvre princesse esseulée. Et le Canada était le candidat idéal pour ce poste. Bien mieux que son frère bien trop fier aux yeux de Francis depuis quelques années.

Bras dessus bras dessous, Seychelles mena ses invités jusqu'à la portion de plage qu'elle avait réservée rien que pour eux. Les feux seraient lancés depuis d'immenses radeaux disposés assez loin pour éviter les embrasements. Seychelles s'était déjà assise sur le sable, ôtant ses sandales pour enfouir ses orteils dans le sable encore chaud. Bien malgré lui Matthew se retrouva coincé entre son " paternel " et la jeune fille. Cette dernière était loin de le laisser en paix.

- Tu es déjà venu par ici ?  
- Oh euh non... Je ne sors pas souvent de chez moi. Et ici c'est très différent de mon pays. Chez moi il y a de la neige en hiver.

Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir dit autant de mots à la suite. Seychelles écarquilla les yeux, poussant un petit cri de ravissement.

- Je pourrais venir voir un jour ? Enfin, si tu m'invites bien sûr.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Une nation demandait à venir chez lui, et cela pour une raison autre que de lui demander un remboursement ou une mise au point de son gouvernement ? Matthew en perdit ses mots. Balbutiant une suite de sons incompréhensibles, son ridicule ne parut pas aux yeux de son interlocutrice. Les premiers feux avaient éclatés, masquant ses paroles dans le bruit d'explosion. Seychelles se leva d'un bond, poussant des cris pour montrer sa joie. Elle poussa Matthew à faire de même, et ce dernier se surprit à l'accompagner, hurlant les couleurs des feux et des " oooh " enthousiastes. Dans leur dos, Francis croisait les doigts sur une possible union Canada / Seychelles.

* * *

**:: Prusse + Hongrie - " Se rouler dans un tas de feuilles mortes " ::**

Dire qu'il haïssait l'Autriche serait un euphémisme. Avouer qu'il rêvait de le réduire à sang n'était plus très loin de sa pensée. Aujourd'hui aucun mot n'aurait pu dépeindre sa fureur avec précision. Le rateau qu'il serrait entre ses doigts aurait gémi de douleur s'il avait été doué de parole comme dans les contes. Tout simplement parce que l'Autriche tenait encore debout et que la Prusse n'était plus rien, Roderich lui avait ordonné de s'occuper des feuilles mortes. Comme s'il y avait eu écrit sur le front de l'albinos " Serviteur toujours disponible aux bons soins de Monsieur Edelstein ".

- Je le hais, je le hais...

Les jardins du manoir étaient immenses, et il ne venait que d'en nettoyer un cinquième. Soupirant, maugréant, insultant son tortionnaire, Gilbert partit terminer sa tâche. Celles d'Hercule n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ôtant les feuilles mortes de sous un arbre imposant – Chêne ? Érable ? Il s'en fichait – Gilbert menait son travail avec autant de conviction et de sérieux qu'il put. Roderich serait bien capable de le punir par une corvée d'épluchages de pommes de terre s'il ne faisait pas son travail correctement.

Quand il sentit une feuille tomber sur lui, il l'ôta de ses cheveux, la rajoutant au tas qu'il formait peu à peu. Au bout de la cinquième feuille, il commença à avoir un doute. Certes c'était l'automne, mais aucun vent ne soufflait. Quand il reçut un déluge de feuilles orangées, rougeoyantes et jaunies, il leva les yeux.

- 'Tain Eli', qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu espionnes pour le compte de ton aristocrate ?

La Hongrie était assise à califourchon sur une branche (" N'essaye même pas de chercher à regarder sous ses jupons, Gilbo. Elle se doutera de quelque chose "), avec ce sourire qui disait à la Prusse de se méfier davantage d'elle que de son ex-époux.

- Non. Je m'ennuyais et je voulais voir si tu pouvais prétendre au poste de jardinier.  
- Je fais ce sale boulot que par bonté de coeur pour l'aristo' !

Elizaveta hocha vaguement la tête d'un air de dire " Comme si j'allais te croire ". Descendant lestement de son perchoir – non sans vérifier que la Prusse ne regardait pas les régions vitales de la Hongrie – Elizaveta se proposer de prêter main-forte à la Prusse. Un silence suivit ses paroles, ainsi qu'un regard dubitatif de la part de Gilbert qui éloigna le râteau de peur qu'Elizaveta s'en serve comme nouvelle arme.

- Tu me propose de l'aide sans rien exiger en retour ? C'est louche.  
- Gilbert ! Tu sais que je suis pure d'âme et de...  
- Cesse là tes mensonges. Tu es tout SAUF pure. M'enfin de l'aide me dérangerait pas, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant, détournant la tête.

Elizaveta se retint de taquiner davantage la Prusse : en lui demandant, par exemple, de la supplier de l'aider. Un petit tour dans la loge du jardinier et elle revint triomphante avec son propre râteau, chassant les feuilles mortes avec une joie si sincère que Gilbert se surprit à apprécier sa présence.

*

- On a fini, fi-niiii.

Gilbert leva les bras, son cri de victoire traversant toute l'Europe. Un bruit troua cet élan d'allégresse. Il baissa la tête. Un hurlement silencieux le secoua, en voyant que le tas bien disposé à ses pieds avait explosé, répandant des feuilles mortes partout. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm trônait la Hongrie, tout sourire.

- Maisquestcequetasfichu, Eliiiiiiii, grinça la Prusse dont les pulsions meurtrières revenaient au triple galop.  
- Je m'amuses.  
- A mes dépens ! Si Roderich voit çà, il va encore me faire un laïus et je ne peux pas supporter çà.

Elizaveta secoua la tête. L'Hongrie se remit debout, époussetant sa robe. Voyant que la Prusse lui tournait le dos pour bouder, elle réprima un rire. Il restait le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu il y a des siècles.

- Gilbert, tu te prends trop la tête. Quand on ramasse les feuilles mortes, on finit ce travail en se roulant dedans. C'est une coutume.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Elizaveta appuya fermement son pied contre le fessier de la Prusse jusqu'à ce que la gravitation joue son rôle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se flatter de son coup que Gilbert se remettait promptement debout, furieux.

- Ah tu veux jouer à çà, ma jolie ?

Ni une ni deux, la Prusse agrippa la Hongrie par les épaules, l'envoyant rouler dans les feuilles mortes, sans la lâcher pour autant. Loin de se laisser faire, Elizaveta répondait elle aussi par des coups – peu violents à ceux habituels. Le jeu se transforma en course chacun jetant l'autre dans un tas de feuilles dès qu'il en voyait un à proximité. Les deux nations finirent par stopper le jeu du chat et de la souris, se laissant tomber sur l'unique tas qu'il restait. Ils étaient recouverts de feuilles mortes certains glissés dans les cheveux, d'autre dans les poches. Ils étaient dans un état pire que le jardin. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire de façon incontrôlable.


	9. Thèmes des saisons partie 2

**Couples/Duos :** Allemagne/Italie du Nord, Autriche/Espagne, France/Allemagne, Suède/Finlande, Italie du Nord/Japon.  
**Note :** Tout ceci est le résultat d'un même diffusé sur Livejournal. Le but était d'écrire sur un couple ou un duo, et de lui associer une activité saisonnière.  
**Notes (bis) :** Rating allant de G à PG-13.

* * *

**:: Allemagne/Italie du Nord - " Faire sauter les crêpes " ::**

Malgré leur statut de nations nombre d'entre elles se laissaient aller à des activités typiquement humaines comme se plier aux convenances des fêtes. C'était une façon pour eux de se sentir plus proche de leur peuple, de mieux le comprendre. Ces arguments, Ludwig se les rappelait sans cesse depuis que Feliciano l'avait supplié – depuis un mois – pour faire des crêpes le jour de la Chandeleur. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas plié à la demande de l'Italie pour les raisons suscités, mais simplement parce qu'il avait faibli, voulant à tout prix que Feliciano cesse ses supplications. Et s'étouffe avec une crêpe. Quoique, ce serait embêtant de tuer l'Italie. Il l'aimait bien après tout.

*

- Ouais, on va faire des crêpes !

Feliciano sautillait dans toute la cuisine, en chantant sur une mélodie inventée (" Des crêpes, des crêpes ! Au chocolat, au sucre, à la confiture, je les aimes toutes ! ") devant un Ludwig qui hésitait entre laisser la cuisine à l'Italie et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ou faire comme si de rien n'était. _Vous avez choisi la seconde option.  
_  
- Sais-tu _au moins _comment on fait des crêpes ?  
- Euuuuh...

Ce qui voulait dire non. Sans un soupir, ni un lever d'yeux au ciel (miracle je vous dis) Ludwig sortit tout ce qui était nécessaire à la préparation de crêpes, les posant devant un Feliciano émerveillé. C'est comme si on lui avait ouvert le palais des délices. D'un ton neutre, Ludwig lui expliqua comment procéder.

- Normalement il faut préparer la pâte mais çà je m'en charge. Tu mets un peu de pâte dans la poêle, tu attends que çà prenne forme, tu fais sauter la crêpe et après tu la sors de la poêle. Est-ce clair ?

Il se méfiait toujours depuis que Feliciano n'avait pas compris comment lancer une grenade – pourtant simpliste au possible.

- J'ai tout compris, capitaine ! clama l'Italie en opérant le salut militaire de rigueur.

Bon, espérons que c'était le cas.

*

- Capitaiiiiiine, je suis attaqué ! C'est une mutinerie !

Calme. Demeurer calme.

- N'hésite pas à les frapper sur la truffe pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas à te gêner.  
- Mais c'est méchant çà, capitaine ! … Ludwiiiiiiig.

Si Feliciano ne jouait plus les soldats c'est, effectivement, que la situation était critique. Ludwig cessa de nettoyer le plan de travail – voir des traces de pâte à crêpe maculer le meuble l'horripilait – jetant un regard furieux aux trois chiens qui flairaient l'air, sentant les effluves montant de la poêle de Feliciano. Le pauvre garçon avait peur qu'un des chiens, trop alléché par l'odeur, ne cherche à mordre la crêpe dans la poêle. D'une poigne ferme, Ludwig saisit les deux chiens adultes par leurs colliers, les menant dehors là où ils ne dérangeraient plus personne. A son retour, il vit Aster – le plus jeune et le plus attendrissant – sur la table, grignotant la première crêpe formant une pile bien ordonnée sur l'assiette.

- Descends de là ! TOUT. DE. SUITE.

Jappant de façon plaintive, Aster fila ventre à terre. Un Allemagne était toujours dangereux, même armé d'une éponge. Sauf que dans sa fuite le chiot passa entre les jambes de Feliciano qui heurta l'animal. La suite se passa comme au ralenti. L'Italie chuta, se cognant le menton contre le sol. La poêle, libérée de la poigne italienne, vola jusqu'à être sous le joug des lois de la gravitation. Elle retomba sur Ludwig qui connut un avant-goût de ce que subissait son frère quand la Hongrie était dans son champ de vision.

- Capitaine ?

Poêle allemande : 1 / Allemagne : 0.

*

- C'est gentil de m'avoir invité dans le restaurant de grand-frère Francis !  
- C'est simplement parce que tu voulais des crêpes et que celles de son pays ont une bonne réputation.  
_Et parce que je tiens à ma cuisine et surtout à ma santé physique.  
_  
La poêle dans sa chute l'avait brûlé, laissant une trace rouge que Ludwig avait tenté de masquer par un bandage qu'il espérait peu voyant. Pour faire taire les pleurs de Feliciano (" Je suis désolé, désoléééé "), Ludwig l'avait conduit jusqu'à ce restaurant français. Tout en le lui faisant promettre de ne rien à dire à quiconque sur l'opération " crêpes de la Chandeleur ". Surtout pas à Francis qui jouait les serveurs à ces heures perdues.

- Tieeeeens, Feliciano et Lulu ! C'est rare de vous voir ici.

Parce qu'il était de bonne humeur, Ludwig n'allait pas relever le surnom douteux. C'était bien mieux que le dernier que la France lui avait offerte lors de la réunion du conseil européen (" Mon petit Lu ! "). Francis n'eut donc droit qu'à un froncement de sourcils. Feliciano fut plus cordiale.

- On voudrait manger des crêpes !

- Rien que parce que nous sommes amis, je vous les offre, assura Francis, fier d'être si modeste et aimable. Au fait, glissa-t-il à Feliciano d'un ton qui se voulait inaudible pour Ludwig, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
- Une poêle à crêpes l'a attaqué.  
" Çà doit être de famille ", songea Francis non sans lâcher un rire en imaginant la scène.

**

* * *

**

**:: Autriche/Espagne - " Faire un bonhomme de neige " ::**

**  
**Il était toujours difficile de subvenir aux demandes de nations encore à l'état d'enfants capricieux et impatients; surtout à celle d'une Italie du Sud qui renvoyait chacune de vos propositions et vous critiquait de ne rien trouver d'intéressant. Roderich avait fini par décrocher préférant la présence de son piano, et celle de l'Italie du Nord qui admirait et complimentait son talent avec une telle ferveur qu'il en était touché. Elizaveta préférait de loin unir l'Italie du Nord et le Saint Empire que de s'occuper d'un enfant irascible. Il ne restait plus qu'Antonio qui s'accrochait à ce projet de faire sourire Lovino.

- Lovino il neige ! Tu veux qu'on aille faire un bonhomme ?  
- Na.

Réponse habituelle qui ne fit pas plier l'Espagne, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise. Soulevant l'Italie du Sud (" Lâche-moi crétin, je sais marcher ! "), Antonio l'emmitoufla dans un manteau, ajoutant cache-nez, moufles et bonnets (" Idiot, je vais étouffer ! ") et mena le petit paquet qu'était devenu Lovino dehors. La vision des flocons tombant du ciel transformèrent le puissant Espagne en enfant.

- Regarde Lovino comme c'est beau !  
- C'est froid et glacé. Je veux rentrer !  
- Mais voyons tout le monde profite de la neige, viens.

Tirant Lovino derrière lui (" Je te hais, je te hais "), Antonio héla les autres habitants de la maison Hasbourgh. Seul Roderich répondit, Elizaveta étant trop occupée à roucouler devant Feliciano et Saint Empire faisant ensemble un bonhomme de neige. L'Autrichien rejoignit son collègue, de peur que ce dernier ne s'écroule en courant aussi vite.

- Vous avez réussi à tirer Lovino de son coin ? Vous m'impressionnez.  
- Monsieur Roderich, vous voudriez bien m'aidez à faire un bonhomme pour Lovino ? Je n'ai pas votre capacité artistique...  
- Lèche-bottes, marmonna une voix à partie dissimulée par une écharpe.

Se sentant flatté d'une telle critique en son égard – après tout, Antonio ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité que peu de personnes voulait reconnaître hélas – Roderich accepta de confectionner un bonhomme. Mais pas n'importe quel bonhomme de neige. Une véritable création artistique digne de ce nom. Donnant ses directives à Antonio tel un chef d'orchestre, l'Autrichien s'attaqua à cette tâche avec plaisir et sérieux.

Au début ce ne furent que quelques tas informes qui tiraient des rires sarcastiques à Lovino. Sous les doigts de Roderich, ils devinrent une silhouette résolument féminine, aidé d'Antonio qui était plus excité que jamais.

- Antonio vous en avez trop mis ici.

Le regard d'Antonio suivit l'index accusateur.

- Mais on va pas faire une femme de neige plate comme un jour sans sangria. Vous savez Roderich, une vraie femme doit avoir de quoi remplir la main d'un honnête...  
- Là n'est point le problème ! Retirez-moi le superflu et... cessez de parler comme votre ami Francis.

Le teint de Roderich était aussi rouge que son écharpe, et il n'était pas loin de le dissimuler entièrement dans le tissu. Antonio haussa les épaules, ôtant un peu de neige pour rendre la création plus conforme aux canons de beauté exposés par Roderich. Ne voulant pas jeter cette neige, Antonio partit l'utiliser pour accroitre d'autres rondeurs de la création.

- N'y pensez même pas Antonio !

***  
**

- Alors Lovino, tu en penses quoi ?

L'Italie leva un sourcil. Le bonhomme de neige était une femme en robe cintrée dont les pans flottaient autour de ses chevilles, et à la chevelure fouettant ses hanches. C'était une magnifique statue de glace qui dispensait néanmoins de la chaleur.

- Pourquoi elle ressemble à Mademoiselle Elizaveta ?

Roderich détourna la tête, tandis qu'Antonio fut secoué par un rire.

- Parce que Monsieur Roderich dédie toutes ses oeuvres à sa muse hongroise.  
- Antoniooo.  
- Et pourquoi elle tient une tomate ?

Antonio posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant à Lovino de se taire. Trop tard. Roderich fixa sa création du regard, puis écarquilla les yeux.

- ANTONIO. VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT MON CHEF D'OEUVRE !  
- Mamma miaaa.  
- Comme tu dis, crétin.

**

* * *

**

**:: France / Allemagne - " Flemmarder au lit en regardant la neige tomber " ::**

Ludwig faisait parti de ces hommes – et nations – capables de se lever tôt le matin sans avoir l'air d'avoir passé sa nuit dans un rouleau-compresseur. Le seul changement notable tenait à ses cheveux qui, libre de tout gel et autre gomina se laissaient aller, tombant gracieusement sur le crâne. Sauf qu'aux yeux de l'Allemagne cette coiffure était inacceptable : question de point de vue. Ce n'était pas les sourires de Francis sur le sujet et sa manie de lui tirer les joues en piaillant des " Mignon petit garçon " qui allaient lui faire changer d'avis.

Entièrement plongé dans cette réflexion capillaire, Ludwig n'avait pas jeté un oeil à la scène au-dehors. Erreur qui fut rappelé par la France dans un claquement de porte suivi d'une voix tonitruante.

- Luluuuu, il neige !

Ludwig haussa un sourcil devant cette vision de Francis qui s'était collé à la fenêtre pour observer la neige tomber au-dehors. L'Allemagne était bien loin de partager le sentiment de lyrisme et de poésie de cette scène hivernale.

- Oui et alors ?

Francis lui darda un regard méprisant. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre devant un tel spectacle ? Etait-il comme Ivan, à haïr cette douceur naturelle ? La France prit son compère par le bras, l'obligeant à regarder par la fenêtre.

- N'est-ce pas beau ces taches blanches qui dansent dans les airs et vous donne envie de vous blottir dans la douceur chaleur d'un lit ?  
- Ce n'est que de l'eau solidifiée qui fondra dès que la température aura augmenté.

Francis eut un soupir méprisant devant tant d'absence poétique. Au diable la raison cartésienne ! Il en avait assez de voir que cette nation avec laquelle il avait construit l'Union européenne ne sache pas songer à autre chose que la guerre et autres domaines sérieux. Certes en tant que nation ils avaient des devoirs – comme tout citoyen – néanmoins ils devaient aussi savoir profiter de la vie, des petits plaisirs. Comme ce cher Epicure que Francis suivait à la lettre depuis qu'Héraclès lui en avait parlé. L'Allemagne allait apprendre ces préceptes antiques que cela lui plaise ou non !

La France prit l'Allemagne par la main, l'attirant vers le lit en l'y poussant sans ménagement. Ludwig voulut se relever et demander une explication en règle sur le pourquoi de ce geste, toutefois Francis fut plus rapide.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, chantonna-t-il avec un clin d'oeil qu'Arthur aurait qualifié de " pervert ".

Bien trop méfiant, Ludwig se rassit tout de même sur le lit, prêt à contre-attaquer si Francis revenait avec de sales idées en tête. L'Allemagne craignait toujours que l'autre nation ne laisse parler son côté " répandre l'amour " en sa présence, et en le choisissant comme cobaye.

Dos à la porte de sa chambre, Ludwig se laissa aller à observer la neige qui continuait à tomber. Il fallait avouer que c'était une belle vision, reposante qui vous donnait envie de vous rouler dans une couverture pour flemmarder. Inconsciemment, l'Allemagne sa couverture, la posant sur ses épaules pour en ramener les pans devant lui. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon tout faible et fragile.

- Aaaah t'as déjà commencé à comprendre avant que je vienne.

Tout sourire, Francis s'assit à côté de Ludwig, ses mains tenant chacune une tasse emplie d'une boisson chaude. Du chocolat plus précisément. Une boisson un peu trop sucrée aux yeux de l'Allemand mais il tâcha de n'émettre aucune critique, saluant le geste de Francis d'un hochement de tête. Ce qui signifiait chez lui un remerciement.

- Tu as une petit place là-dessus ? demanda la France avec une petite voix presque timide.

Ludwig souleva la couverture pour que Francis s'y glisse dedans, prenant une gorgée de sa tasse. Rabattant la couverture sur ses propres épaules, Francis tenta de se coller contre le grand corps allemand. Si chaud, si doux.

- Tu fais çà, je te renverse ma tasse sur la figure.

Ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

**

* * *

**

**:: Suède/Finlande - " Installer les décorations de Noël " ::**

Décembre était le mois le plus compliqué pour Tino : en tant que personnification du Père Noël pour les nations (il laissait aux humains le vieil homme sans âge), il devait oeuvrer sans cesse. Tout en veillant à garder son identité secrète aux yeux du jeune Peter Kirkland – Berwald avait veillé à ce que personne ne dévoile le grand secret, la simple menace couvant dans son regard avait scellé les lèvres. Sealand continuait ainsi à vivre dans la plus parfaite innocence, adulant sa " mère " et son " père " tel un digne fils. Ce qui ne l'empêcha de piquer une crise magistrale à la date fatidique du premier décembre, décomptant les jours le séparant de Noël.

- Papa, maman, on a pas fait le sapiiiin !

Peter pointait un doigt accusateur vers le coin du salon dédié chaque année à l'arbre hivernal. Berwald prit immédiatement sa hache (plus fine et gracieuse que celle du Danemark), partant couper le sapin de l'année qui serait replanté après les fêtes dans la forêt. Devant continuer son rôle de " mère ", Tino s'assigna à la rude tâche d'aller ressortir les cartons de décoration. Entreprise qui se révéla proche de la spéléologie, et l'aide de Peter ne fut pas de trop. Un grenier pouvait contenir tant de choses, des souvenirs enfouis qu'on ne voulait pas remonter à la surface, des blessures qu'on tente d'oublier, des joies qu'on aime retrouver, un parfum de nostalgie vous chatouillant le nez.

Rendus poussiéreux par leurs recherches, les deux nations regagnaient le salon trouvant Berwald en train d'installer le sapin.

- Woaaaaaah. Il est aussi grand que papa le sapin, clama Peter en levant les bras en un V de victoire.

Les commissures des lèvres du Suédois se détendirent légèrement, signe qu'il souriait. Intérieurement il rayonnait de joie. Peter s'engouffra rapidement dans un des cartons, s'enroulant dans les guirlandes tant il était pressé de décorer l'arbre de Noël. Tino reposa les boules qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Peter cesse de courir, tu vas finir par tomber et t'étrangler avec la guirlande. Viens me voir.

Le garçon obéit docilement : il aurait été triste d'être puni. Ôtant toutes les guirlandes qui l'entouraient, Tino les remit dans les mains de Peter qui revint vers son père. Tirant sur le pantalon de ce dernier, il fit comprendre à la Suède qu'il allait devoir jouer les échelles humaines pour qu'il puisse atteindre les hautes branches. Une nation aussi ancienne et fourbue par les armes que Berwald aurait refusé une telle dégradation. Pas lui. A ses yeux il était normal d'obéir au souhait de son " fils ".

Tino vit alors la puissante Suède plier sa grande carcasse, pour que Peter puisse grimper sur ses épaules. La Finlande eut même un cri de surprise en voyant Berwald... sourire. Un sourire joyeux, chaleureux, loin de toute tension, loin de toute peur que son expression soit mal interprété. Un sourire proche d'un rire communicatif avec son " fils ".

Noël se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices.

* * *

**:: Italie du Nord/Japon - " Lire un conte au coin du feu " ::**

La vie de l'Axe n'était pas que conflits, entrainements et disputes en cuisine entre les différents membres. Les moments de paix étaient présents, bien plus qu'on ne le croyait. Principalement en hiver le terrain étant trop compliqué pour que les nations se battent : de toute façon les Alliés ne pouvaient continuer leur avancée sans Ivan "(" Je déteste la neige, camarrrrades ! "). Ce qui laissait un temps de répit pour l'Axe – il n'y avait que Ludwig pour profiter de ce calme pour travailler. Enfermé dans son bureau il ne sortait que quand ses deux alliés le forçaient, ou simplement pour se nourrir.

Feliciano n'avait donc que la présence de Kiku pour se sentir moins seul, et non abandonné comme une vulgaire pâte dans une assiette encore couverte de sauce tomate. N'étant pas, contrairement à l'Allemagne, réticent à la nourriture maritime, il eut l'accord de Kiku pour l'aider en cuisine. Après tâche si ardue, l'Italie se vautra sur le divan, s'attendant à plonger dans le sommeil pour une sieste. Le bruit de pages que l'on tournait lui fit ouvrir un oeil. Kiku était assis à l'autre bout du sofa, lisant sans bruit. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, formulant les mots inscrits sur le papier.

Approchant à quatre pattes de son ami, Feliciano se pencha au-dessus du livre.

- Tu lis quoiii ?  
- Des légendes et contes de mon pays, informa Kiku avec cette voix calme qu'un gentleman britannique n'aurait pas renié.  
- Veee, tu peux m'en raconter une ?

Rien ne l'interdisait de répondre à cette demande. Tandis que Feliciano s'asseyait à ses pieds comme un enfant, le dos chauffé par le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, Kiku raconta les histoires de son pays. Ses histoires. Comment il aurait naquit d'une lame plongée dans l'océan. Comment le soleil, fâché de la conduite de son frère, se retira dans une caverne et comment les autres dieux l'en firent ressortir. Il raconta l'histoire d'un garçon malmené par les autres enfants mais qui visita le monde sous-marin. Et tant d'autres histoires que Feliciano écouta en bougeant parfois la tête.

Ce qui l'intrigue le plus ce sont les dessins qui illustrent les histoires. Plusieurs fois il se penche pour mieux les voir. Kiku pourrait se révolter d'une telle proximité physique, toutefois l'émerveillement que fait connaître Feliciano au sujet de ses contes peut permettre quelques sacrifices de bonne conduite.

- Kiku, Kiku, c'est qui elle ?

Le Japon regarde l'index posé sur une peinture représentant une femme aux cheveux blond, assise dans une forêt de bambous.

- C'est Kaguya-Hime, une princesse qui venait de la Lune.  
- Vee elle est jolie. (Feliciano tourna la page) Et lui ?  
- C'est l'empereur. Il était amoureux de Kaguya, et refusa l'immortalité puisqu'elle était repartie sur la Lune.  
- Il te ressemble. Tu as le visage aussi puissant et sûr que lui.

Le Japon sentit ses joues le brûler et détourna le regard.

- Ne... te moque pas. Oh et j'ai des onigiri à faire, conclut-il rapidement, se levant pour se calfeutrer dans la cuisine.

Feliciano cligna des yeux avant de plonger à nouveau le nez dans le livre de Kiku. L'empereur avait un chouette costume, n'empêche.


	10. Où sont les femmes ?

**Couples/Duos :** Belgique/Ukraine, Hongrie+Ukraine, Vietnam/Taïwan.  
**Rating : **PG-13 (particulièrement la ficlette Hongrie+Ukraine)  
**Prompt : **Du yuri, avec n'importe quel couple.  
**Note : **Katioucha est le nom random d'Ukraine.

* * *

**:: Belgique / Ukraine - " Illusions " ::**

Intérieurement, dans un coin caché de leurs âmes, elles avaient cru en un avenir radieux à l'arrivée de cette nation guerrière, dégageant une assurance sans faille. Belgique avait été la première à descendre de son petit nuage, et à combattre farouchement cet envahisseur. Ukraine avait mis plus de temps à comprendre, offrant ses services à l'Allemagne, pensant qu'il montrerait à Ivan qu'il ne se conduisait pas réellement comme un frère, mais comme un tyran. Elle avait vécu dans l'illusion, mais se refusait de l'avouer, même après la fin de la guerre et le retrait des troupes de l'Allemagne. Katioucha ne pouvait que pleurer la perte de ce miroir, réfléchissant une utopie qu'elle avait voulu réelle.

Après la guerre, les nations victimes de la folie de l'Allemagne s'étaient réunies. Pour décider de briser les dernières illusions qu'on leur avait fait miroiter, jolis miroirs aux alouettes. Il n'y avait que Katioucha pour chercher dans la boue quelques perles de pardon.

- Regarde autour de toi, regarde ce qu'il a commis, lui asséna Belgique d'une voix sèche. Ce sont tous des tyrans. Ludwig vaut pas mieux que ton Ivan.  
- Mais c'est mon frère... Quant à Ludwig, je...

Katioucha inspira un grand coup pour refouler les larmes, mais elles coulaient avec toujours autant d'impétuosité sur ses joues. Des traces humides ponctuaient le bois de la table.

- Je n'arrive pas à le haïr. Je n'ai jamais su détester quelqu'un, je-je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir. Je-je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.  
- Ce que tu es nigaude ma pauvre petite... souffla Belgique en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais elle non plus n'arrivait pas à haïr Ludwig : conséquence d'un lien de parenté avec la France, nation prônant amour et pardon à son prochain ? Sauf que la Belgique était dotée d'une fierté qui la poussait à taire ce point. Elle ne pouvait que montrer à l'Ukraine qu'elle comprenait sa situation, malgré les mots qu'elle avait prononcés à son encontre. Pour cela, rien de mieux que de partager un chocolat chaud et des madeleines. Excellent remède contre les bouleversements du coeur.

**

* * *

**

**:: Ukraine+Hongrie - " Sang " ::**

Ukraine avait été d'abord sous la domination de la Hongrie, avant de se voir rattachée à l'empire des Hasbourgh. Loin de se plaindre, la nation s'enfermait dans le doux souvenir de son enfance avec Ivan et Natalia. Allaient-ils bien sans elle, arrivaient-ils à régler leurs problèmes sans qu'elle ne soit là pour les protéger et les materner ? Elle l'espérait, songeant qu'un jour elle pourrait les retrouver et qu'ils reprendraient leur vie comme si de rien n'était. Non pas qu'être une province de l'empire des Hasbourgh était une torture. Roderich était prévenant avec elle, certes souvent effacé et occupé à d'autres tâches que d'accorder de l'attention à une nation de l'Est, mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec méchanceté. Le problème résidait avec Elizaveta.

Katioucha l'avait connu quand la Hongrie se prenait encore pour un homme, refusant de croire qu'elle faisait partie du sexe faible. Malgré son statut, à l'époque, de nation ralliée de force à la Hongrie, Katioucha avait voulu aider Elizaveta. Elle avait passée des nuits auprès de celle qui réglait sa vie, à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, à la rassurer sur les changements de son corps qui devenait étranger à la nation. Cela avait été difficile et rude, surtout quand Elizaveta tempêtait contre elle, comme si elle était responsable de ce changement.

Cette relation n'avait pas changée malgré la rupture de la domination hongroise. L'Autriche avait subi de lourdes pertes : l'Espagne avait quitté ses rangs, la Prusse l'avait dépouillé d'une partie de ses terres. Il était donc normal que la Hongrie le protège de toute autre blessure, et que cette possession aille jusqu'à regarder d'un mauvais oeil toute approche de l'Ukraine envers l'Autriche. Devant de tels regards furieux de la part d'Elizaveta, Katioucha baissait humblement la tête. Ce geste était plus protecteur que toute parole superflue.

Vint un jour où l'Ukraine put montrer à la Hongrie qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour l'Autriche, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Katioucha entendit des exaspérations provenir d'une des nombreuses salles de bain du manoir. Curieuse de porter assistance, la jeune femme poussa doucement la porte qui s'entrouvrit sur la silhouette de la Hongrie. Du sang tachait l'émail de la baignoire en gouttes qui s'effaceraient rapidement. Mais leur souvenir demeurerait gravé dans l'esprit d'Elizaveta qui était prostrée sur sa chaise, bras contre sa poitrine, cuisses serrées pour ne plus voir ce qui avait causé cela. Les dents serrées, Elizaveta faisait fuser milles injures qui auraient fait défaillir Roderich.

- Que je hais cela, je hais, je hais cette douleur... Je hais, je hais d'être une femme !

Katioucha s'était avancée, posant sa main sur le bras de la Hongrie. Cette dernière bondit de sa chaise, ongles prêt à la défendre mieux que des griffes. Sa poitrine se soulevait sous les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps.

- Va-t-en, cracha la Hongrie, honteuse de se montrer faible.

Katioucha continua son avancée malgré les protestations d'Elizaveta. La Hongrie se retrouva dans un cocon de chaleur, enserrée par des bras doux qui la berçaient contre une poitrine où battait un coeur immense. Immense comme les terres de l'Ukraine. Immense comme l'amour d'une mère. Lui revint le souvenir de cette époque où voir du sang couler hors d'une blessure secrète de son corps la faisait pleurer de rage comme maintenant, et la terrifiait plus que n'importe quel ennemi. Katioucha avait été là pour la rassurer, lui expliquer ce que son ami d'enfance, Gilbert, ne savait pas lui-même. L'Ukraine lui avait appris les arcanes secrètes de la féminité, des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui dire. Elle lui avait appris à dompter ce corps si fragile et étrange.

Le parfum de tournesol de Katioucha lui chatouilla les narines, et la rassura. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de la Hongrie. Elle s'assoupit dans ces bras plus doux que n'importe quel baiser, plus doux que n'importe quel rayon de soleil. Dans les bras de l'Ukraine, la Hongrie se sentait protégée de tout danger.

**

* * *

**

**:: Taïwan / Vietnam - " Flamme " ::**

Chine était un grand frère qui pouvait se montrer aussi cruel que Russie parfois : tous deux n'aimaient pas se retrouver seuls, abandonné de tous, et ce point commun expliquait peut-être pourquoi Yao adhéra aux idées politiques de la Russie. Taïwan et Vietnam souffraient en silence des démonstrations de force de leur frère. Vietnam avait vu son histoire disparaître de sa mémoire, Yao effaçant et détruisant tout ce qui pouvait rappeler les âges ancestraux de sa petite soeur, construisant lui-même une histoire faite de contes et de légendes.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la présence de Chine, et les récits de Taïwan lui apparaissaient comme curieux. Sa soeur – ce n'était qu'un titre, comme celui donné à Chine – avait connu des nations de l'Occident, aux moeurs différentes des leurs. Vietnam écoutait bouche bée Taïwan faire le portrait de Portugal, un homme sociable et gentil qui la portait sur ses épaules et lui faisait manger un curieux légume nommé tomate. Il y avait aussi Hollande, homme plus sombre mais qui ne l'avait jamais maltraité. Quand elle racontait son histoire, des flammes brûlaient dans les yeux de Taïwan. Elle levait parfois le poing en clamant qu'un jour, toutes deux quitteraient Chine et vivraient comme elles l'entendraient.

- On mènera une alliance avec les nations d'Occident, continuait-elle, fière et enflammée. Toutes les deux. On vaincra Yao et on lui montrera que les nations féminines peuvent être plus fortes que lui.  
- On lui filera des coups de pagayes ? ajouta Vietnam, emporté par ce vent de liberté.

L'image de leur grand frère roué de coups, et pleurant en poussant des " aru " pitoyables les secoua de rire. L'hilarité les fit tituber, les rendant plus ivres qu'une coupe de saké. Elles roulèrent l'une sur l'autre, s'esclaffant, se laissant tomber dans les bras de l'autre. Les cheveux de Taïwan chatouillaient le nez de Vietnam qui éternua, ravivant le rire qui s'était éteint. Plus elles riaient, leurs souffles se mêlant, leurs cheveux chatouillant la gorge de l'autre, plus une flamme grandissait dans leurs coeurs. Celle de l'envie d'être libres, ensembles.


	11. Perdre pour mieux trouver

**Personnages :** Allemagne/Italie du Nord.  
**Rating : **G.  
**Prompt : **"The more I look around, the more you're not beside me now" (plus je regarde autour de moi, plus je comprends que tu n'es pas là) [Yodelice - Alone]lancé par shirenai.

* * *

Il aurait du s'en douter à la façon dont l'avait regardé l'Italie : un regard mélangeant la honte et la douleur, un regard fuyant. Feliciano lui avait supplié de ne pas faire de mal aux Alliés, alors que ces derniers étaient à ses portes, pensant profiter de la faiblesse de Feliciano pour remonter jusqu'à l'Allemagne. Ludwig avait pris les propos de Feliciano comme une manifestation de couardise.

- Ce sont tes ennemis, tu ne dois pas avoir de pitié pour eux ! Eux n'en auront pas envers toi, l'avait-il mis en garde.

Feliciano avait baissé la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Ludwig était reparti donner des ordres à ses troupes, laissant l'Italien seul.

Quand il revint, Feliciano n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus qu'un drapeau, dont la blancheur avait disparue sous l'amas de poussière. Jamais l'Italie ne se séparait de cet objet. Ludwig se surprit à s'inquiéter devant une telle découverte, lui qui ne cessait d'hurler sur l'Italien. Et si les Alliés l'avaient capturés une nouvelle fois ?

L'Allemand se surprit à sillonner les alentours, cherchant la silhouette de Feliciano. La tache bleue que formait son uniforme sur le paysage. Son rire qui l'exaspérait, mais qui en cet instant, l'aurait rassuré. Ludwig eut beau chercher, il ne retrouva pas l'Italie. Les Alliés s'étaient retirés, préparant le coup final qui ferait basculer la fière Allemagne.

Ludwig revint dans ses contrées, continuant à y chercher l'Italie. Plus il regardait autour de lui, plus il constatait que ses recherches étaient vaines. L'Italie n'était plus à ses côtés mais avec les Alliés. Quand il l'apprit, son coeur explosa.

***

Son corps était marqué des pertes causées par sa défaite. Dans son coeur son peuple réclamait justice, et demandait pardon. Lui-même aurait voulu être pardonné de ce qu'il avait commis, toutefois sa fierté était trop imposante pour cela. Ludwig ne pouvait que demeurer enfermé chez lui, à ruminer des pensées sans sens, cherchant une lumière dans toutes ces ténèbres.

La lumière vint de façon inattendue. Il avait ouvert machinalement quand il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Sur le palier se tenait Feliciano, le fixant de ses immenses yeux prêt à faire jaillir des larmes. L'Allemand ne put pas manifester sa surprise que l'Italien s'accrochait à lui.

- Je ne voulais pas tout çà, Ludwig ! J'avais peur que Francis et ses amis te fassent du mal, alors j'ai... Je suis allé avec eux pour les obliger à ne pas être trop cruel, et et...

Les larmes étouffaient Feliciano, transformant ses paroles en sanglots. La haine qu'avait engendré la trahison italienne s'effaça en Ludwig. Son peuple ne pardonnerait pas si facilement l'Italie, mais lui pouvait bien se montrer clément. Les pleurs de Feliciano cessèrent quand la main de Ludwig se posa sur son crâne. Un sourire franc orna le visage de l'Italien.

- Je te l'ai dit que j'honorerais ma promesse, déclara Feliciano.


	12. La délivrance du martyr

**Personnages :** Lettonie, Prusse, Russie.  
**Rating : **PG  
**Prompt : **"Prusse et Lettonie avec une préférence pour du Gakuen Hetalia" par heera_ookami

* * *

  
Raivis était une faible créature, tremblant sans cesse, dont la santé ne tenait qu'un fil que nombre de ses camarades s'amusaient à rompre. Incapable de marcher tant ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de son corps, le jeune homme se déplaçait en fauteuil. La plus grande partie de son sac ne contenait pas du matériel scolaire, mais le nécessaire vital pour soigner ses moindres maux : des difficultés respiratoires aux crises d'épilepsie. Il avait même le " privilège " de posséder son propre lit à l'infirmerie – ce qui le chagrinait davantage.

Raivis pouvait compter sur Toris et Eduard pour s'occuper de lui, lui administrer les médicaments et premiers secours quand il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Mais, même si leur amitié était puissante, elle n'était plus rien quand arrivait Ivan Braginsky. C'était de loin l'un des élèves les plus effrayants de l'académie : son statut de colosse lui avait valu une excellente place dans les équipes sportives. Une aura funeste l'entourait, invisible mais faisant descendre la température dès qu'il arrivait dans une pièce. Il avait tissé des liens particuliers avec les pays Baltes, et Lettonie en faisait les frais. Ivan adorait jouer avec lui.

Ce jour-là, Ivan avait décidé de s'occuper de " son mignon Raivis " en le promenant dans les alentours du campus. Le pauvre letton demeurait crispé dans son fauteuil, ses doigts repliés sous ses poings. Le tremblement qui faisait bouger ses épaules n'était nullement du à la fraicheur de l'air. La main d'Ivan se posa dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec douceur. Mais pour Raivis, ce geste était une prédiction funeste.

- Mon si mignon petit Raivis, le froid te donne de si belles couleurs au visage. Le rouge te va si bien...

Raivis entendit son coeur accélérer la cadence, cognant sa poitrine osseuse. La main russe descendit sur sa joue, pinçant sa peau.

- Le sang t'irait si bien, mon si joli Raivis...

Le letton voyait déjà son tortionnaire lui griffer la joue, se régaler des blessures qu'il lui infligerait. Raivis se laissa aller aux pleurs, espérant vainement une prise de pitié de la part de la Russie. Qu'avait-il fait de mal, lui, faible nation demandant juste qu'on le laisse en paix ? Il sentit les ongles dans sa peau.

- Laisse le petit tranquille, toi ! Çà fait 3 mètres les mains en l'air, et çà s'attaque à une portion réduite.

Raivis ouvrit un oeil, pleurant, reniflant. Gilbert faisait face au Russe, avec cette particularité qu'il avait de se tenir d'un air négligent.

- Va chercher un autre joujou, continua Gilbert en tapant de l'index le torse russe. Pourquoi pas ta soeur, Natalia ? Elle demande que çà.

Un silence se fit, les deux nations se jaugeant chacune du regard. Gilbert décala légèrement sa tête, regardant quelque chose arriver dans le dos d'Ivan.

- C'est pas elle là-bas, dans sa robe noire ?  
- Où ?! se mit à hurler Ivan d'un ton qui lui était peu connu, sans même oser vérifier les dires de la Prusse. Dis-lui que je suis parti en entrainement, quelque part, loin !

Sous les yeux éberlués de Raivis, la puissante Russie détala comme un lapin devant le fusil du chasseur. Sa silhouette disparut au loin, happée par le soleil. Abasourdi par la tournure des évènements, le letton ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir, ou continuer à trembler de peur.

- Te te te, on se calme... Le gros loup te mangera pas.

Raivis sentit la main prussienne lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. Les mots de Gilbert lui réchauffèrent le coeur, paroles de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Le letton aurait voulu le remercier, mais déjà Gilbert l'avait quitté. La Lettonie se retrouva donc à rentrer à l'Académie, non sans espérer secrètement qu'un homme aux cheveux de neige ne vienne le sauver de celui qui haïssait cette couleur.


	13. Amour à mort

******Persos** : Hongrie/Roumanie**  
Rating : **PG-13**  
****Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.**  
****Prompt : **"Roumanie/Hongrie, d'Hetalia en foe yay". Pour le nom de Roumanie, vu qu'il n'en a pas d'officiel, j'ai pris un prénom très usité en Roumanie : Vladimir.

* * *

- Va mourir.  
- Non désolé, j'ai trop de choses de prévues dans les siècles à venir.

Elizaveta avait envie de le frapper, de le cogner à mort. Elle l'avait déjà fait cela maint fois par le passé, et la Roumanie jamais n'avait disparue. Cette nation abjecte s'accrochait, plus tenace qu'une maladie de peau. La Hongroise aurait cru que la domination ottomane aurait calmé le Roumain : grave erreur. Vladimir riait même de ce passé, rappelant comment l'un des siens s'était amusé à empaler les soldats turques. Ce qui montrait combien l'humour roumain était de très mauvais goût.

Elizaveta devait avoir véritablement mener quelque chose contre le destin pour que ce dernier s'amuse à ce qu'elle et la Roumanie soient membres de l'Union européenne. Et pire devaient cohabiter pacifiquement.

Rien qu'à sentir Vladimir se rapprocher d'elle, Elizaveta avait envie de l'étrangler. Afin d'étouffer dans l'oeuf toute remarque qui mettrait à vif un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer. Qu'elle ne s'avouerait jamais.

Non jamais elle n'avouerait qu'elle s'était un jour posé la question de savoir ce que ça ferait si Vladimir lui plantait ses canines de pseudo-vampire dans le cou. Ce que ça ferait si sa langue léchait le sang perlant de la blessure. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Et ça lui avait valu un bon coup de genou entre les jambes - et la Hongrie avait frémi, frémissement d'extase à ce contact.

Elle l'avait plaqué au sol, et il continuait à sourire. De ce même sourire qui la faisait trembler - de quoi ? elle ne savait pas.

- Et alors tu vas pas jusqu'au bout, Eli ?  
- Crève.

Ses mains enserraient le cou roumain. Il lui suffisait après de serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce que le corps se tende comme lors d'un orgasme. Non elle ne l'avouerait pas qu'elle voulait posséder le corps de la Roumanie de bout en bout. Qu'elle voulait jouir dans ses bras tout en buvant son sang à grands traits. Qu'elle voulait unir amour et mort avec la Roumanie.

Au lieu de cela, elle mordit les lèvres de Vladimir jusqu'au sang. Tout en griffant son cou, en espérant y apporter de la souffrance.


	14. Give me a french lesson

**Persos :** France, Angleterre  
**Rating :** PG  
**Notes :** "Give me a french lesson" = payer en nature. Les Anglais et leurs expressions.

* * *

— Arthur, ta tendance à associer le mot "français" à quelque chose de sexuel me fait toujours doucement sourire.

L'Anglais se crispa, plantant ses ongles dans son pantalon. Le sourire du Français ne lui disait rien qui vaille - il lui apparaissait comme sournois, empli de malveillance à son égard.

— Le "French kiss" était déjà peu flatteur. Comme si tout le monde chez moi s'embrassait ainsi... Ce n'est absolument pas romantique. Mais alors le "give me a french lesson"...

Francis se pencha au-dessus de la table, ce qui fit reculer Arthur. L'Anglais était tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir hors d'atteinte de son voisin. Qui l'agrippa par la manche, sentant la fuite à l'anglaise.

— Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais fait payer mes cours de langue de cette manière. Ou alors ça cache quelque chose ? Une envie secrète ?  
— Shut up fuck-.  
— Ne sois pas insultant, mon chéri.

Arthur piqua un fard - il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher dès que Francis parlait dans sa langue, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'Anglais tâchait de faire passer les Français pour d'infâmes pervers luxurieux dans ses expression. Il ne pourrait jamais avouer que les sonorités même de la langue le charmaient.


End file.
